Monkey Business
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Set in Season 6: Wyatt shift changes Paige into a Chimpanzee. Piper and Chris bond but Piper doesn't know that Chris is her son. Paige wants to leave her family and Piper and Phoebe are trying to come up for a way to keep Paige with them.
1. Summary

**Title: _Monkey Business_**

**Summary: **_Wyatt is tried of having his Aunt Paige always to busy to be with him. He sees a picture of an chipaminze and thinks that his Aunt Paige would be an awesome chipaminze.  
_

_Paige suddenly shift changes from a human to a chipaminze. The problem is that she shift changed at the office of one of her "magical" mortal temp jobs. Paige had to sneak out of the office before anyone sees her. She is able to orb back to the manor where Piper and Leo are shocked to see a monkey orb._

_They know its Paige by the orbing but they wonder how she was turned into a chipaminze. Paige couldn't speak in her Norman voice; but the mystery is solved when Wyatt orbed himself into Paige's arms. He laughs as he snuggles into her fur._

_Leo and Piper must try to reason with their fourteen month son to turn Paige back into herself._

**Set in: **_Season Six so YES we have Adult Chris. Phoebe knows the truth about Chris but no one else does. After Paige's break up with Richard. So Paige is using her temp jobs as a way of dealing with heart break._

**Author: **_Paige SuperWhitelighter_

**Rating: **_K_

**Caterogary: **_Humor / Drama_

**Key Points: **_Why doesn't Paige treat Wyatt the way Phoebe does? All clinging and can't let Wyatt alone even for one second._

_Why does Paige concern herself just with Wyatt's safety instead of just enjoying him?_

_Why can't Paige bond with Wyatt; why she is holding back?_

**End Result: **_Paige learns to open herself to the intense love she feels for her nephew; who was just like her a ½ witch and ½ white lighter._

**Point of Views: **_All this is in Wyatt and Paige's POV. With some Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Chris's POV thrown in._


	2. Too Busy Aunt

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TO BUSY AUNT**

Wyatt looked up as his Aunt Paige rushed past him towards the kitchen. He squealed with joy trying to get her attention. But she was out of the room in a blur.

"I wish Paige would slow down and enjoy life." Phoebe sighed thru her nose.

"When has Paige enjoyed life?" Leo raised his eyebrows. After discovering that Patty had a love child with her white lighter; Samuel Wilder; Leo made it his and the Elders mission on learning everything about Paige Matthews. So his statement was more to the point than any BUT the Elders knew.

"Looks like I need to show Paige how to pamper herself again." Phoebe said standing to her feet.

"Good bye the besets nephew of all." Phoebe knelt down to squeeze Wyatt's checks.

"Go to work; Phoebe." Leo rolled his eyes.

Orb lights came and went quickly.

"Wonder why Chris didn't orb in." Leo said surprised that the sisters' new white lighter didn't show himself.

"You know Chris. I be he decided to check the scuving map for more demons whom might turn Wyatt." Phoebe stood to her feet quickly. She had to leave before she spoke. She wasn't good at keeping secrets. And this secret was huge.

"I'll see you later tonight pumpkin." Phoebe didn't want to leave Wyatt's side. She never did; but what she just learned about Chris; she knew she had to.

"Bye Phoebe." Leo said distracting looking up to where the attic was located.

"Bye." Phoebe left the room quickly before her mouth took over for her.

"Hello Chris." Piper said with a smile as the orbs were still orbs.

"How did you know it was me and not Leo?" Chris asked as the orbs disappeared.

"Just a feeling." Piper said. "Are you hungry?"

"Famanished." Chris said as his stomach grumbled. "What do you mean a feeling?"

"I know Leo's orbs by heart." Piper said dishing up the scrambled eggs onto a plate all ready loaded up with two blueberry pancakes, six pieces of organic bacon and two pieces of toast. "Paige's too of course."

"Make sense." Chris shrugged as he sat in a chair.

"I know your orbs by heart also." Piper said setting the plate in front of the Halliwey's new white lighter.

"Oh." Chris said tightly. He clenched his hands into fists.

Piper noticed Chris's movements out of the corner of her eyes as she poured a cup of coffee. She didn't know what it meant; what his thoughts were. But she was bound to find out. She **NEEDED** to know. She needed to know who Christopher Perry truly was. She knew that it was important.

"Why is that?" Chris said breaking the tense silence.

Piper turned around with a soft smile and the coffee cup in her hand. "It's as we are connected."

"We are connected … Piper. Connected in protecting Wyatt." Chris said calmly.

Piper didn't miss the slight pause as Chris spoke. She didn't miss the look in Chris's eyes before he ducked his head and started shoveling the food into his mouth. She placed the mug in front of him.

"Thanks for the breakfast; Piper." Paige said as she wiped her mouth with the napkin. "I better go. I'm late all ready." With that she orbed out.

Piper and Chris shared a concerned look over Paige's orbing.

"I wish she would just talk about her break up with Richard." Piper said sitting down in Paige's vacated chair.

"She's not ready yet." Chris said picking up the coffee mug. "She will when she's ready,"

"You knew about this break up all along." Piper stated.

"In the future it was written in _Book of Shadows_." Chris said gently. "In Paige's own handwriting."

"Why didn't you tell us before Paige and Richard got so close?" Piper demanded.

"That part of the future **CANNOT** be changed; Piper. It would have everlasting and deveresting effects." Chris replied getting up and carrying the plate to the sink. "Do you want me to wash and you dry?"

"Yes." Piper blinked at what ease that questioned made her. She got up carrying Paige's plate and mug over to the sink.

Paige orbed into the hallway that lead to the office; after making sure that the hall was empty first of course. She walked over to the office door and pushed the all too familiar door opened.

"Paige you're back!"

"Welcome back Paige."

"Matthews long time no see."

"Paige."

"Matthews."

Greeted her as she walked down the isle of "South Bay Social Services." She stopped at her old desk and saw the _Paige Matthews social worker_ name plank at the end of the desk.

"Can I see you in my office Matthews?" Sam Cowen said with arms folded across his chest.

Paige looked up and smirked. "Right boss." She moved to the office.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**Authors Note: No Paige is NOT going back to work for 'South Bay Social Services'. It's just a temp job. I thought what a neat way to bring Sam Cowen into this story.**_

_**(2) Yes this is a Paige/Wyatt story. But the sub plot is Piper/Chris bonding.**_

**_(3) feel free to leave a comment. But please watch the langue you use. Because you never know who is reading your reviews. Children age eight may be reading them._**


	3. Chimpanzee Picture

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CHIPAMINZE PICTURE**

Wyatt sat down as he sensed that Paige was no longer in the manor. He sent creased faced frowns over to his father; hoping that Leo would get a clue and bring his Aunt Paige back to him.

But Leo was too wrapped up in the newspaper. Wyatt sighed as deeply as his fourteen month chest could. Unfortunately the sigh wasn't loud enough to draw his father's attention.

Wyatt sent a message to his mother. _Mama; I want Aunt Paige. Get Aunt Paige back now. Please Mama._ Tears welled up in his eyes.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

"I know that you need a flexible schedule; Paige." Sam said as he sat down in his chair. He picked up the paper in front of him. "So here's your schedule." He handed the paper over to Paige.

Paige took it and blinked at it. "Uhh Mr. Cowen; the paper's completely blank." She looked up into her old boss's face.

"Exactly." Sam nodded.

"I don't understand." Paige said putting the sheet of paper on the desk.

"What's to understand?" Sam asked.

"Do you need my help or not?" Suspicion crept into Paige's voice.

"Of course I do." Sam said surprised at Paige's tone of voice. _This isn't the same Paige who hugged me goodbye a year and ½ a go. What happened?_

Paige shook her head. "I can't believe my sister's. Why can't they just leave me alone! Why can't they let me deal with my heart break on my own terms?"

"What hearts break?" Sam asked.

"Richard. As if you didn't know that all ready." Paige stood to her feet with tears ready to fall.

"Paige; I didn't know. Honest." Sam stood to his feet and reached over and placed his right hand on Paige's arm to keep her from leaving.

Paige sat weakly back in her seat watching Sam's hand fall to his side. "Did or did not my sister's contact you; Mr. Cowen?"

Sam sighed deeply as he sat down. "They did." He answered. "They just called to see if there was any part time work.

"They had **NO** right to interfere with my life." Paige said pulling herself in at a tight rein

"I'm glad they did; Paige. I've missed you around here. I miss your spirit." Sam smiled. "You make my days better. When the stress gets me; I still think back to you and you help lighten my moods."

Paige blinked. "I never realized."

"I should have told you a long time ago." Sam said.

"Look that blank sheet of paper was to prove to you that I remember and respect your schedule." Sam said. "There is work that I need for you to do."

Paige nodded. "Assistant Matthews at your service." She quipped.

"Social Worker Matthews you mean." Sam firmly said.

Paige raised her eyebrows.

"There are a few _special_ cases that I need you to deal with." Sam said.

_Special. As in magical._ Paige stopped herself from looking Heaven ward to where the Elder's were.

￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼

"So how pissed will Paige be; once she realizes that you and Phoebe called Sam Cowen and arranged this tempt job?" Chris asked as he handed the last plate to Piper.

"Totally pissed. I'm talking about a week's worth of pissed." Piper said drying the plate.

"Paige is no fun when she's pissed." Chris said nodding his head.

"And how do you know that Christopher Perry! You haven't seen Paige pissed." Piper folded her hands over her waist.

"I'm from the future remember?" Chris folded his arms across his waist mimicking Piper.

"How well do you know the family; Chris. Besides knowing that Wyatt is turned evil that is?" Piper asked stiffing up.

"My telling you that in the future Wyatt is the new top evil who rules the earth; should tell you how much I know the Halliwey / Wyatt family." Chris said stiffly.

"Who **ARE** you to my son; Chris? A loyal follower or someone he hurt?" Piper demanded.

"A loyal follower." Chris said. "I don't like evil Wyatt; Piper; that's why I came back to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil."

"Wyatt has a good heart. But with all his powers and insight of Good and Evil he originally decided to go the evil way." Chris finished.

"I can't just believe that Wyatt would turn evil. Not with his father; his aunts and I raising him." Piper shook her head.

Chris opened his mouth when Piper suddenly looked deeply concerned. "What is it Piper?"

_Mama; I want Aunt Paige. Get Aunt Paige back now. Please Mama._ "Wyatt wants Paige." Piper softly said.

"Don't blame him." Chris murmured. He knew exactly how Wyatt felt.

Piper walked out of the kitchen without another word.

Chris banged his head against his right open palm as he orbed.

ﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲﻲ

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Chris slapped his forehead repeating as he finished orbing into Phoebe's office.

"Whoa there nephew of mine." Phoebe said stepping up to the adult version of her second born nephew by Piper and Leo. The nephew who hasn't been conceived present time yet.

"I quite like that forehead the way it is. I don't want to see any bruise there." Phoebe said placing her hand on the hand that Chris was slapping himself with.

"Sorry; Phoebe." Chris murmured.

"That's Aunt Phoebe to you; young man." Phoebe stated.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe." Chris mimicked Phoebe's tone.

"Wise ass." Phoebe shook her head as she went back around her desk and resumed her seat.

Chris smirked as he leaned over the desk. "You know it." He quipped back.

"Why are you stupid?" Phoebe asked.

"I almost told mom everything." Chris stood straight. "I did tell her how close I was too Wyatt."

"Minus the fact that you are Wyatt's younger brother." Phoebe stated matter of factly.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Why did you call me?" He said changing the subject.

"I'm worried." Phoebe said.

"About Aunt Paige." Chris knowing said sitting down on the couch.

"How did you know?" Phoebe blinked in surprise.

"Mom and I were just talking about Aunt Paige." Chris said wrapping his arms across his board chest.

"Oh." Phoebe said.

ﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶﻶ

"Sweet Pea; I know you miss your Aunt Paige." Piper said after picking Wyatt up. "She'll be home after she gets off of work."

"But will she spend time with Wyatt? Or will she rush up to the attic or her bedroom." Leo said placing the newspaper down on the coffee table.

"Leo!" Piper shot a glare towards her ex – husband.

Eyes widen in shock. He wasn't shocked by Piper's reaction; he excepted it. But Wyatt shot his father an even angrier glare at him.

"All I'm tying to do is point out that lately Paige is avoiding Wyatt even more than usual." Leo said.

Wyatt frowned as the truth of what his father said hit home. He looked down and saw that there was a picture of an chipaminze on it.

ﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞ

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**_Author's Note: Feel free to post a comment for me in the review list. Be aware of your language because you never know there might be children eight years old reading your review._**


	4. Shape Chaning

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SHAPE – CHANGING**

"Aunt Paige is going to be so pissed once she finds out that you and mom called Mr. Cowen about getting Paige back at Social Services." Chris said with a hint of a smile.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Phoebe demanded.

"I like it when Aunt Paige is pissed. As long as it's not directed at me." Chris said with a chuckle. "Believe me I've had Aunt Paige pissed at me. It's no pretty picture."

"Tell me about it." Phoebe murmured.

"My faviote part about Aunt Paige pissed is that she comes more _alive_ than any other time." Chris said leaning forward and placing his arms on both of his jean clad thighs. "Expect when she is loving towards me that is."

"Yes; Paige holds herself back. Expect when she lets her guard down." Phoebe sat back in the chair. "I wish Paige would allow her guard to be down all the time. Especially with Piper and I."

Phoebe thought back to when she first met Paige two and ½ years ago; at Prue's funeral. _Paige was a sad; lonely and frighten little girl in a twenty four year old body. Two and ½ years later and nothing has changed._

"Give Aunt Paige time; Aunt Phoebe; in the future you know more about Aunt Paige's heart." Chris softly said.

The door banged opened.

"Phoebe; why aren't you writing your column. It's due at five pm tonight. No excuses. No extensions." Elise said frowning at the site of Phoebe Halliwey kicking back.

Phoebe sat straight in her seat. "Here's the column; Elise." She stood to her feet and leaned across the desk holding out the leaf of neatly formatted paper to her boss.

"Thank you; Phoebe." Elise said nicely surprised that Phoebe had her column done; **BEFORE** her deadline.

"Oh Chris; I didn't see you." Elise said finally taking note of young Perry sitting on the couch next to the door.

"Good to see you again; Elise." Chris stood to his feet with a grin.

"Break any hearts today?" Elise grinned.

"Not today. Perhaps to mower." Chris grinned.

"Perhaps." Elise quipped back.

_They have done this before. I mean they are going to be doing this in the future. _ Phoebe was mentally confused as she had de a jou on a common event that won't take place until the future.

￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼

"Mr. Cowen; I want to apologize for my unprofessional behavior." Paige said standing to her feet. "It won't happen again. You have my word."

"Paige; it's quite all right." Sam said standing to his feet. He looked her straight in the eye. "If you need an ear; both of mine are yours."

"It won't be necessary." Paige said emotionally backing away.

"Just remember." Sam said with a slight nod of his head.

"Thank you Mr. Cowen; I will." Paige promised. "If that is all; I'll get on with the cases."

"As you were." Sam said.

Paige turned and walked out of the office feeling Sam Cowen's eyes locked firmly on her back.

_I see why Piper and Phoebe were concerned. This isn't the same Paige._ Sam watched as the door closed firmly behind Paige.

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

Paige sat down in her seat with a deep sigh. _Whom should I call first? Piper or Phoebe. Piper is the oldest; but I don't want to upset Wyatt; by making his mommy upset._ Paige picked the phone up. _Phoebe it is than._ She quickly dialed her sister's cell phone.

"Hello Paige." Phoebe said chirpy.

"How did you know it was me? I'm on the office phone." Paige hissed into the phone. She wanted to keep her voice down so her co workers wouldn't hear her.

"I still have the number programmed into my cell." Phoebe said.

"What if someone else calls you using this line?" Paige hissed.

"Nobody has a need to." Phoebe said with a light chuckle.

Paige rolled her eyes. "You very well know why I called. And it has nothing to do with this phone number and your cell phone."

Phoebe sighed. "So you are pissed."

"Damn straight I'm freaking pissed." Paige hissed gripping the phone more tightly to her ear. "How dare you and Piper interfere in my life?"

"We had to do something; Paige." Phoebe said. "If you are looking for an apolize; neither Piper nor I are going to. We did what we thought was best."

"Best for whom? The two full freaking Halliwey sisters or for the freaking _half breed_." Paige hissed glancing up making sure no one heard her.

"Let me tell you sister **THIS** _half breed_ has had enough! **ENOUGH** of two controlling half sisters always in my face. **ENOUGH** of not having my own space. **ENOUGH** of having a crowd always around. I just had freaking **ENOUGH**!" Paige hissed into the phone.

"Paige ….." Was all Phoebe got out before Paige hung the phone up.

Paige stood to her feet and grapped her purse and headed towards the bathroom.

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

_Ahh shit; this is worse than Piper and I thought. I got to warn Piper. _ Phoebe quickly dialed the manor.

"Piper; we blew it big time." Phoebe cried into the phone.

"What do you mean?" Piper said worried by her younger sister's tone of voice.

Phoebe told Piper everything that Paige had told her.

Piper closed her eyes. "Pheebes don't worry. When Paige comes home tonight we will sit down and talk thru this."

"Are you sure Piper?" Phoebe asked the worry evident in her voice.

"Of course I'm sure." But even Piper could hear the deep worry in her voice. "Look Pheebes; I better hand up so the line will be clear for when Paige calls."

"Bye Piper." Phoebe said.

"Bye Phoebe." Piper said pushing the OFF button on the cordless.

"Should I take Wyatt up there?" Leo looked sky ward.

"No." Piper firmly said. "The Elders took you away from me; **THEY** can not have my son."

"I understand; Piper." Leo softly said with sadness in his eyes.

"You can take him to the nursery and put him down for his nap through." Piper said in a softer tone.

Leo picked his son up and orbed out of the family room.

™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™™

Paige looked in the mirror. What she saw should have made her cringe. Her milk white skin was deeply flushed. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

Paige grabbed a few paper towels and turned the tap on cold. She damped the towels quickly and brought it up to cool her heated skin.

Paige took a ragged breath and grabbed her cell phone; where she had laid it on top of the silver plated table that was against the mirror.

"Piper; what the **HELL** were you and Phoebe **THINKING**!" Paige hissed in a louder voice than the one she used with Phoebe. But she made sure that her voice was low enough so no one could hear her.

"Look; I'm not going to apolize for calling Sam Cowen. And I know you all ready spoke to Phoebe; so you know she won't apolize either." Piper said calmly.

"How about the three of us sit down together over dinner and discuss this." Piper said.

"Seeing how you all ready spoke with Phoebe; which is not all surprising." Paige said this last sentence sacastary.

"Paige; we weren't talking behind your back! Phoebe just called me because she was exasmly worried." Piper soothing said.

"Save that voice for Wyatt; Piper. He after is your son. I'm just your sister. Half sister at that." Paige raised her voice but than lowered it again. "_Half Breed."_ She hissed holding the phone tightly against her all ready red ears.

"Paige." Piper whispered.

"I'm _nothing_ to you Piper Halliwey. I'm just an inconvenience that you _have_ to put up with to continue to be on the strong end in the fight against evil.

"I'm just the bastard child that your mother unfortuanaly had when she cheated on your father. I'm the reason why your mother died." Paige angrily said.

"Paige …. " Piper tried to break in.

"If** PRU**; your full blooded sister hadn't died than you _wouldn't_ have to put up with me. Why if I found you; Phoebe; and Prue than I'm sure half sister of mine; you would have no problem with turning your back on me!"

"**STOP IT PAIGE MATTHEWS!**" The tearful voice of Piper screamed on her end of the phone.

Paige blinked. "I'm done; Piper. I'm done playing distant second fiddle to Prue. I'm done being a half breed unwelcome in her natural family. I'm done living with the Halliwey sisters. I'm done living full time at the manor. I'm **DONE**." Paige whispered.

₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧₧

"Paige …." Piper said with tears coursing down her checks. The hum of the dial tone ranged in her ears.

Piper dropped the phone as she sat down on the couch. She bent over as heart wrenching sobs over came her.

Leo orbed into the room. "Piper what is it?"

Before Piper could speak; Wyatt orbed on the couch close to his mother.

Piper sat back and allowed Wyatt to crawl into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him closer to her.

"Paige is leaving." Piper chocked.

"Give her time to cool off." Leo gently advised.

"Paige isn't just leaving the manor; Leo; she's leaving the family." Piper said with fresh tears running down her checks.

Eyes wide Leo knew that this was more serious than he originally thought.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._ With that Wyatt pictured the chipaminze picture he earlier saw to the mental image of his Aunt Paige. His Aunt Paige shaped changed into the chipaminze in his mind.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

**END CHAPTER THREE**

_**Author's note: I can't write comdedy by itself. I have drama and deep humon emotions in my stories. but the comedy is coming i promise you that.**_

**_feel free to comment but please keep your languae pg level you don't know who may be reading your revies. children of 8 could be stoping by._**


	5. Author Note and Thank Yous 1

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey all instead of updating this fic this week. I'm actually having a little writers block right now. But don't worry I'll soon be over it. No more than another week at least. My job right now is a major head ache and the days just zoom by.**_

_**But I wanted to post this little note by it self. So here it goes.**_

_**The Swedish Mystery: Yes our little Paige is having a mental break down. I agree with you that it will be interesting to see what happens next. Even I don't know where Paige is going.**_

_**LostWitch5: I like I stated in my little AU note at the very bottom of this chapter four; I don't write comedy by itself. I need to write drama and human emotion first. I know that what Paige had said to BOTH Phoebe and Piper is two years late from WHEN she should have said it to them. **_

_**But remember I stated in the summary in chapter one: That this takes place RIGHT after Richard broke up with Paige. There was just this look in Paige's eyes when she realizes that her "magic" just cost her a boyfriend. This is why I wrote what I wrote.**_

_**Avana Starman and Kitty-Witty-Kate: Thank you for the correction on the Halliwell's correct spelling. I will from now have the proper spelling for the Halliwell's sister's last name. **_

**_Nicole812us: Read the second paragraph that I wrote to LostWitch5. Rest assure that you will see a lot more of an happy Wyatt from the next chapter on._**

_**Ayana Starman: Thanks for the correcting spelling on the word 'sarcastically'. **_


	6. OOPS!

**Chapter Four**

**OOPS!**

Paige allowed the women's bathroom door to swish close behind her. She knew that her white skin; in which can never hold a tan was still beet red.

_Great. Just wonderful. I have to draw even more attention to myself. Damn Piper and Phoebe and their meddling._

Paige took a deep and shaky breath to physically calm her down. She knew she was stuck at the office until the end of the day.

Mentally Paige knew she was a goner. But Paige felt her physical sense go back to normal. Not normal; but as close to normal that she could get in; in her anger.

Paige made her way to her desk and sat down. She put her purse on the usual spot on the desk. Her cell phone fell unnoticed onto the ground next to her chair.

Paige double clicked on the icon of the folder that Mr. Cowen told her that was her first case.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Blue and white lights suddenly appeared in the manor. When they disappeared once again; Phoebe and Chris just stood in front of the couch where Leo was trying to comfort a weeping Piper.

Phoebe rushed over and tapped Leo on the shoulder. "This is a sister thing."

Leo didn't want to leave Piper's side. But he knew that Phoebe was right. He sighed deeply and removed his arms from around Piper and Wyatt and stood to his feet.

Phoebe sat down and wrapped her arms around Piper and Wyatt. "What did Paige tell you?"

"Paige is leaving." Piper sobbed.

"Paige will be back once she cools off." Phoebe echoed Leo's earlier statement.

"Paige isn't just leaving the manor; Phoebe. She's leaving the family. Paige is leaving _us_." Piper allowed Phoebe to pull her into a tight hug against herself. Piper smelt Phoebe's perfume and the soap, and shampoo her younger sister had used that very morning.

"Paige is not leaving the family or us." Phoebe said keeping the tears and sheer fear from her voice. Phoebe saw Wyatt looking questing and a little worried up at his sobbing mother.

Wyatt didn't understand why his Aunt Paige wasn't at the manor right this second. He had sent the image to shape change his aunt into a chipaminze not fifteen minutes ago.

_What went wrong?_ Wyatt listened to his mother and Aunt Phoebe with half of his ears; while with the other half he tried to hear his Aunt Paige.

But being fourteen months old this power has not developed to be all that powerful yet.

ﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙﻙ

"So I was telling this man; that if he ever laid a hand on his daughter again than he would had to deal with me." A man's voice said in the next work station to Paige's.

"What did he say to that?" Another male asked.

"He said he would file charges against me. _He's_ the one who used his sick hands to _steal_ his daughter's inn once!" The man said in a hard voice.

"God; that sickens me. Too know that _monsters _like that are free among people." The other man hissed through his teeth.

Paige blocked out the rest of what the two males were saying. The story was an old and very familiar to her.

Paige was too wrapped up in her anger towards her sisters to even feel for the sad case of the little girl.

ﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞﻞ

Leo and Chris stood around very unsure how to help the two Halliwell sisters in this crisis.

It wasn't supernatural crises; but family crises.

As an Elder; Leo was no longer a full fledge member of the family any longer. Sides he and Piper had such an emotional distance with one another.

Phoebe was the only family member who knew the truth about Chris. So Piper didn't know that Chris was her son. Her little boy who wanted to comfort her.

Chris knew that this was apposed to happen. Not the fact that his mother and Aunt Phoebe interfered in Aunt Paige's life by calling Sam Cowen. But Paige **DID** have a mental break down; right around this time. Paige wrote about her break up with Richard in the _Book of Shadows _at this time.

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ

Wyatt realized what went wrong the first time. He closed his eyes and pictured his Aunt Paige and the chipaminze picture side by side. He mentally moved the chipaminze image to over shadow his Aunt Paige's image.

Wyatt just knew that this time the spell worked.

№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№№

Paige clicked the **print** button. "Printing." She called out. She pushed the well worn chair back and stood to her feet.

Paige walked into the copy room and saw that sheets of paper were flying out of the copy machine into the receiving tray.

Suddenly Paige felt herself get a slight tingle. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind to sense one of her sister's. But Paige couldn't clear her mind. With anger tears Paige jerked her eyes open.

What Paige saw shocked the dickens out of her.

Her eyes saw the copy machine. **NOT** the top of the copier like usual; but the actual whiteness of the copier.

_Did I faint?_ The first confused thought entered Paige's head. She looked at the floor and almost screamed in fright.

Instead of her pale white legs there were two short hairy legs. Not just a little fuzz that needed to be shaved away; but fur. Light brown fur.

Paige brought her hands up to her face to wipe her eyes. But she gasped in surprise. Instead of her slender long fingers; what she saw was light brown fur and not even a hand; but a paw.

Paige quickly got to her feet and walked over to the mirror to assure herself that she wasn't going insane.

But what Paige saw in the mirror _proved_ that she was insane.

Instead of her own self staring wide eyed back at her there was a medium size light brown chipaminze staring back at her.

™™™™™™™™™

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**_Author's Note: Fell free to post your comments and flames. Keep in mind that children of 8 do tend to pop in._**

**_Wow; I was actually able to think of a chapter for this week. I kind of of messed myself up with this chapter's name. _**


	7. Paige?

**Chapter Five**

**Paige?**

_W-w-w-what the hell!_ Paige felt her eyes quite literally bugging out of her head. Well if Paige _had_ her own eyes, in her own forehead, than her eyes would be bugging out.

_How did this happen? How did I turn into a **monkey**?_Paige suddenly slapped her hands … _sorry paws_ against her fury head. _Sorry **chipaminze**. Sheesh, I'm a chipaminze **and** I'm beating myself up for the slip of the tongue. _ Paige rolled her eyes.

_Ok, either I'm dreaming, or I shape changed. But how the hell can I shape change if I didn't consciously thought about it? _Paige padded away from the mirror which was next to the door, which happened to be open.

_There is **NO** way I would turn myself into a mon … chipaminze. So it has to be a demon, warlock or my sisters._ Paige frowned.

**_Evil_**. Paige carefully sat down behind the copy machine against the wall.

_Ok so **if** the demons and warlocks are behind this, than the **power of three** will fix it. Then I'll vanquish their sorry butts for what they did to me. _Paige glared at the white but very dirty copy machine in front of her.

_Why would the demons and warlocks go to the trouble to shape change me into a chipaminze? Yea, I look cute … ok, down right adorable. But this doesn't match a demon or warlock **MOA**._ Paige shook her head and felt the fur tingle with the air she had created.

_No demon or warlock would do this. Hey would just zap in and try to kill me and be vanquished. _Paige's eyes squinted as steel over came her mind.

_Piper and Phoebe did this to me! This is their handy work. God, they would do **anything** to keep from leaving their stupid preciouspower of three. Even turning me into a monkey. _ Paige slapped herself once again. _Chipaminze, sheesh._

_Well it won't work. I'm still leaving. Perhaps I'll join Sam and help him with his charges. _ Paige got to her feet and padded around the copy machine.

Paige grabbed the papers that she needed to study up the cases from the copy machine receiving tray and padded from the copy room.

Paige stopped short as she saw her co – workers at thigh level. _Awww … crap; I'm a chipaminze not a twenty – six year old woman._ Paige quickly looked left and right to see if anyone was looking …. Well ok _staring_ at her. To her relief no one was.

Paige quickly backed up towards the copy room; keeping her eyes scanning the room.

Paige quickly dropped the papers on the ground and rushed to stand behind the copy machine and quickly orbed.

What Paige didn't know was that Sam Crowen had seen her. Not her orbing, but he saw a chipaminze with a stack of papers in its arms come out of the copy room. The copy room that only Paige Matthews was in.

⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝⅝

"Paige is home." Phoebe said with a tense smile, as she watched the blue and white lights sparkle. "Now we can get to the bottom of all this."

Piper nodded and shakily wiped her tears from her eyes. She gently moved Wyatt over, so her son could sit on the couch himself. She stood to her feet as the blue and white lights started forming.

Instead of their baby ½ sister standing in front of them, with arms crossed and an angry look on her face. There was a monkey standing with its arms crossed and an angry look on its face.

"_Paige?"_ Piper and Phoebe stared wide eyed at their baby ½ sister.

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Author's Note: Blah, blah, blah, blah you know the drill by now.**_


	8. Mystery Solved

**Chapter Six**

**Mystery Solved**

"Paige?" Phoebe gasped as she stared wide eyed at her younger sister, well the monkey, who was her younger sister.

"Paige, you know you are a monkey right?" Chris couldn't keep the grin off his face any longer.

Paige suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs.

_Loosely translated:_

"How dare you call me a monkey. I'm a _chimpanzee_. I'm no _common_ every day monkey."

"Paige, Paige, he didn't mean it." Piper shouted as her voice finally came back.

Paige continued to screech.

_Translation:_

"Why can't I speak in my normal voice? What the hell. How can I royally tell off my sisters if _they _ can't understand me!"

"Calm down Paige." Piper said in a soothing voice.

Paige stopped screeching, but continued to glare at Chris.

"Paige isn't _just _ a monkey, she's a _chimpanzee_." Phoebe explained trying to keep her laughter inside.

"I'm sorry, Paige, I should have realized right away that you were a chimpanzee." Chris held up his hands and apolized. "I did take a science class after all."

"That's better." Paige screeched in a normal tone.

"Uhh … Paige, why did you shape change into a chimpanzee?" Phoebe asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Paige spun around to face her sisters once again and started to screech at the top of her voice. "_Excuses_ me! I did **_NOT _**shape change myself into a _chimpanzee_. You and Piper bloody did this me y-y-you …."

"PAIGE!" Piper shouted at the top of her lungs.

Paige closed her mouth and turned around so she wasn't facing her sisters.

"Calm down, Piper." Leo said.

"**_DON'T_** tell me to calm down, Leo. My sister is a _monkey_." Piper angrily said.

Paige suddenly rushed over to Piper and started slapping Piper's hips. _Hard_.

Piper tried to move backwards, away from Paige's paws, but Paige closed the distance never letting up her slapping.

"Leo, do something." Phoebe looked shocked over at her former white lighter and former brother – in – law.

Leo orbed quickly over to Paige and put a hand on her furry right shoulder, and orbed both of them over to the fireplace.

"I'm sorry Paige, I should have said chimpanzee." Piper said staring wide eyed at her youngest sister.

Paige just made spitting noises out of her mouth.

"Back to the issue. _Why_ did Paige shape change herself into a very adorable chimpanzee?" Chris calmly asked.

"Paige didn't shape change herself." Leo knowing said.

Piper and Phoebe stare wide at Leo.

Chris nodded. "Makes perfect sense."

"Well if _one_ of you men likes to explain." Piper snorted.

"_If_ Paige _had_ shape changed herself, than _she_ could shape change herself back." Leo explained.

"Seeing how Paige orbed herself still as a chimpanzee, than obouvously _she_ didn't change herself." Leo folded his arms across his chest.

"That's what _I_ was trying to say." Paige screeched and than snorted.

"So, the million dollar question is _who_ shape changed Paige into a mon … chimpanzee." Phoebe said sitting down on the couch next to Wyatt.

"You did, you idiots!" Paige screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, Paige." Leo placed a gentle hand on Paige's furry back.

Paige felt Leo's compassion thru his touch, she felt herself calm down. Paige moved closer to her former white lighter and former brother – in – law.

Piper sighed deeply as she sat down next to Wyatt's free side.

"I say a demon turned Paige into a chimpanzee." Piper stated. "It makes since."

"How?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"What better way to take down the _charmed ones_. Turn one into a monkey." Piper folded her hands across her chest.

Paige moved towards Piper, but she felt Leo's hands tighten on her back.

"Easy Paige. She didn't mean it." Leo said.

"Sorry, I meant chimpanzee." Piper shook her head.

"But this doesn't fit any demons **_MOA_**. At least not any that we know of." Phoebe said. "Perhaps _the Book of Shadows_ has the answer."

"This is not any demons handy work." Chris said. "Nor any war locks."

"Than who turned Paige into a chimpanzee?" Piper cried out frustered.

"You!" Paige screeched.

"Grams?" Phoebe said once Paige's last screech died. "Perhaps Grams spied on us and decided that we _needed_ a shape change episode."

Paige frowned. She felt another wave of her headache overcome her. She needed an aspirin.

Tears came to Piper's eyes as she remembered her last conversion with Paige earlier that day.

"This doesn't feel like Penny interfering." Leo said. "Or Patty's." He added.

"Than _who_ shape changed Paige into a chimpanzee!" Piper suddenly shouted.

Blue and white lights suddenly appeared in front of Paige. Paige held her paws out, out of reflex.

Wyatt suddenly appeared in Paige's arms. He gleefully laughed and snuggled into his aunt's furry chest.

"Guess the mystery is solved." Leo said with a smile.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**END CHAPTER SIX**

_**Author's Note: Thank you Sam for the correct spelling of 'Chimpanzee". **_

_**You know the drill by now. **_


	9. OUCH

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**OUCH!**

Sam Crowen blinked his eyes several times as he watched the chimpanzee with the stack of papers in its arms back into the copy room. _The copy room where only Paige Matthews was in._

Sam rushed to the open door and began "Paige …" his eyes widened even more when he noticed the stacks of paper next to … and he couldn't believe his own eyes on this one … _Paige's clothes._

"Uhh…. Paige?" Sam said uncertain. "Do you realize you are uhhh … _naked_?" Sam waited for Paige to well yelp. But nothing.

Sam walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and looked behind the copy machine. No Paige. No Paige anywhere.

"Ok, Sam you are going insane. Either Paige came back to work temporary today or you just dreamt it. Because there is _no way_ Paige let this room buck naked and _no one_ saw her." Sam felt his legs shaking so he sat down against the copy machine.

"Why are Paige's clothes here, Sam, _if_ Paige wasn't here?" Sam asked himself. "Well than _how _did Paige leave naked than?" Sam looked quickly around the room. "There's no window to the outside world in this room."

Sam brought his hands up to his face and wiped his shell shock face over and over again.

"Ok, Sammy time to face hard facts. The monkey carrying the papers. The monkey came out of the copy room. The monkey looked freaked. The monkey backed back into the copy room. What monkey would have the intelligence to back _quietly _ away from humans.

Paige _did_ come in today. Paige came into the copy room. Paige's clothes are on the floor in front of you along with the papers she needed." Sam got to his feet but stayed knelt over Paige's clothes and the papers.

"Paige is a monkey. What the hell." Sam shook his head. He slowly began to pick up Paige's clothes. He blushed as he picked up the bra, panties and silkily two piece slip.

Sam grabbed a cloth bag and placed Paige's clothes inside. He grabbed the papers and he opened the door to the copy room and existed.

Sam walked over to Paige's desk and saw Paige's purse on the desk. He picked it up and placed it on top of the papers in the bag. He was about to leave when he noticed Paige's cell phone on the ground next to Paige's chair. He bent and picked it up and added it to Paige's things in the bag.

"I'll be out for a bit. I won't be reach able." Sam said as he left the office.

￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼

"Wyatt _what_ did you do?" Phoebe gasped as she watched her fourteen month nephew snuggling up against Paige's fur.

Piper stood to her feet and walked to where a stunned Paige stood with Wyatt in her paws. "Wyatt it's not _nice_ turning your auntie Paige into a monkey."

Paige glared up into her older sister's eyes. She kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to frighten Wyatt with her screech.

Why this thought _just_ entered her mind right this minute; instead of when she first orbed in. It was because she hadn't realized that Wyatt was in the room.

"Sorry I meant _chimpanzee_." Piper sighed though her nose.

"Wyatt time to turn Auntie Paige back into Auntie Paige." Leo placed a hand on his son's forehead.

Wyatt just laughed and snuggled even deeper into Paige's furry chest.

Paige glanced meaningfully into Piper's eyes.

"I **DID NOT** tell my son to shape change you into a chimpanzee." Piper folded her arms across her chest.

_Yea bloody right. I'll sooner believe THAT than I would believe that Alaska is steamy hot in winter._ Paige rolled her eyes.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it." Chris said. He went to the front to see a very haggard Sam Crowen on the front pouch.

Sam didn't' say anything he just walked past Chris into the entry way of the manor.

"Can I help you Mr. Crowen?" Chris asked.

"Where's Paige. I need to see Paige." Sam said staring straight at the wall that was next to the stair case and that led to the dinning room.

"She's at the office." Chris lied.

"No she's not. She's here. Get Paige please." Sam said not turning to face Chris.

"Chris who's at the door?" Phoebe called out overly brightly.

Silence.

"Chris." Phoebe said as she walked to the opening between the living room to the entry way. "Oh." She gasped.

"Where's Paige." Sam turned around to face Phoebe. His eyes widen. "Never mind."

Phoebe eyes widen as Sam marched past her into the living room.

"You forgot your clothes, Paige." Sam said stopping just in front of Paige; who had handed Wyatt over to Piper and stared dumbstruck at Sam Crowen.

"H – How did Paige turn into a monkey?" Sam shakily asked after dropping the bag at his left side.

No matter how shocked she was that am Crowen _knew_ that she was a chimpanzee; Paige couldn't allow the "monkey" comment to go as it.

"I'm a _chimpanzee_! God doesn't _anyone_ know the difference between the monkey species?" Paige screeched.

"Paige, calm down. He didn't mean it." Leo said placing his hand firmly around Paige's furry shoulders to hold her in place.

"Leo …" Piper said shocked at what her ex – husband had revealed.

"Paige is a _chimpanzee_. For you shake _please_ remember that Mr. Crowen." Phoebe said calmly walking back to her place.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Magic." Phoebe truthfully answered.

"Magic …. As in occult." Sam backed up fearful.

"Magic as in witches. _Good_ witches." Phoebe said.

Paige padded over to Sam after Leo had let her go. She stopped and reached out her right paw.

Sam looked into Paige's eyes and saw the truth in them. He reached out and grabbed her right paw and all the fear left him.

"Witches. This explains a lot of things since Paige had found you two." Sam said back in his normal voice.

￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼

**END CHAPTER SEVEN **

**_Author's Note: The chapter title is for the first part of the chapter. Sam Crowen had such a shock to his system._**


	10. Book of Shadows

**Chapter Eight**

**Book of Shadows**

Wyatt orbed back into Paige's furry arms. He snuggled his head back into her fur and giggled.

Sam's eyes bugged out at how a typical fourteen month old baby suddenly dissolved into millions of molecules. He blinked several times as Wyatt reformed from the millons of molecules into Paige's furry body. "H-h-h-h-h …"

"How did he do that? Well Mr. Crowen, that's called orbing." Phoebe gently said. She took a look at Sam's face. "Mr. Crowen, why don't you sit down."

Sam just nodded. He followed Phoebe over to the couch and sat shakly down. "What's orbing?" He asked as he found his voice.

_((**The following is found on the free internet))**_

"Orbing is the magical form of teleportationused by whitelighters and Elders by those who are charmed." Leo explained. " An orb on Charmed is a ball of blue light, which accompanies Whitelighters in many forms, most commonly teleportation.

" In some hybrids orbs can be seen in other forms. When someone orbs, they turn into blue lights and lose most corporeal form, and can go from one place to place almost instantly.

"Even some white lighters transport by becoming a sillhouette comprised of orbs, which rises out of sight. And others by turning into sparkles of orbs which disspate. So9me white lighters display both."

Sam just stared into Leo's eyes.

Leo contiuned with his lecture on orbing. "Telekinetic orbing or othewise calling; this power manifests itself as a hybrid verson of two combined powers; teleketic and orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinetic, the ability to move objects with your mind with concentration, through the whitelighter ability of teleportition known as orbing.

"Depending on the object one with this power wishes to move telekinetically, they must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one loction and appear within the other.

"Although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use this abiltiy. Not just anyone can develop this power.

"For instance, for hybrids to be the bearer of telekinetic orbing they must be a child of a whitelighter parent and a witch parents stemming from the line of telekinetic.

"Another known way is to have the whitelighter orbing power amlified after becoming an Elder. Sometimes called by fans "remote orbing" ".

"Thanks for such a detailed lecture on orbing, Leo." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just so used to explaining to new whitelighters about orbing. I forgot myself." Leo looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that Mr. Crowen."

"So that makes Wyatt?" Sam asked.

"Half witch, half whitelighter … better known as hybride." Piper said. "Paige is a hybrid also."

"So Paige can orb?" Sam looked over at Paige who was still holding Wyatt and still looking straight into his eyes.

Paige nodded.

"Ok, I understand orbing now. But what I don't understand is why is Page a mo … chimpanzee?" Sam asked leaning forward.

"She shape changed." Chris said. "Long stgory short … Paige has the abilitly to change into another person, animal or thing. It's also called glaroming."

"So why isn't Paige … Paige again? Why doesn't she just shape change back?" Sam looked confused at the people who stood in front of him.

"Because Paige didn't shape change herself." Phoebe said.

"Than who?" Sam asked.

"Wyatt." Piper said. Leo couldn't help but not look proudly over at his son.

Paige turned and glared at Leo.

"I'll look in the Book of Shadows and see what we can do." Chris said before orbing up to the attic.

"Book of Shadows?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"It's a book of spells that our family had been writing in for centuries." Phoebe said sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"It also has information on demons that attack us and how to vanquish them."

"Vanquish … as in kill?" Sam gulped.

"Not in kill. As in vanquish. We send the demons to the wastland." Piper explained. "Some how down the line, they figure out how to come back to earth."

Sam silently shook his head. "This is a lot of information to take in … all at one time."

"One more thing Mr. Crowen. You can not tell anyone the truth about us. Only a very few and very select mortals know the truth." Piper said as she looked firmly down into Sam's eyes.

"If we don't have your word than I'm afraid we will have to use memory dust on you and you will end up forgetting important every day things."

"I promise not to tell anyone your amazing secret." Sam said firmly. "And please call me Sam. No more of this Mr. Crowen business."

"Thanks Sam." Phoebe said with a smile.

Chris orbed back into the living room holding the Book of Shadows. "It says that only the witch who cast the spell can undo it." He said holding the book out for the sisters to read. He made sure to keep it at a level where Paige could see also.

"So what does that mean?" Sam asked curious at why everyone looked glumed.

"It means only Wyatt can shape change Paige back into herself." Leo said. He looked down at his son who was grinning wide and snuggled into Paige's fur even deeper.

"Just tell Wyatt to shape change her back than." Sam didn't see the problem.

"Wyatt can be stubbon at times." Piper and Leo spoke at the same time.

Phoebe couldn't help but laugh. "Wyatt decided to change his mommy and daddy's bodys when he was still in the womb. Leo had Piper's powers and emotions for a day. And Piper had Leo's powers and emotions for a day."

"Piper was only a few months pregant at the time." Leo couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

Sam looked confused.

"It was one of those walk a mile in my shoes things." Piper said.

Sam nodded knowing.

Paige padded over to Piper and held Wyatt up.

Piper took her son from her sister. "We'll get Wyatt to shape change you again. I promise."

Paige looked meaning fully into her oldest sister's eyes and than orbed out of the living room.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked concerened.

"Eighter up to her room or perhaps the Golden Gate Bridge." Phoebe softly said as the last molecules disappeared.

"Golden Gate Bridge! Paige could get hit." Sam quickly got to his feet. "We have to save her."

"Paige won't get hit. She doesn't orb onto the bridge. She orbs to the very top." Leo calmly said.

"Do you know how high the tope of the Golden Gate Bridge is?" Sam yelped.

Leo nodded. "It's very peaceful up there. You don't have to worry about Paige, she's very safe up there."

"If you say so." Sam said. "Look I have to get back to the offic. Tell Paige to call me when she can."

"Of course. And thanks for bringing Paige's things back to the manor." Phoebe said as Chris led Sam back to the front door.

"No problem." With a final wave Sam left the manor.

￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼

_**END CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the very long explaing on orbing. But it was the only way I could think of explaining what orbing was.**_


	11. Fourteen Month Reasoning

**Chapter Nine**

**Fourteen Month Reasoning**

"Well, I'm going to look for the next demon that needs to be vanquished." Still holding the _Book of Shadows_ Chris orbed up to the attic.

"I have to work on my article, so I'll just be in the conservatory." Phoebe said picking up her lap top and purse where she had placed on the coffee table after she and Chris had orbed in earlier.

Phoebe walked out of the living room making sure to close the sliding doors that separated the living room and the conservatory.

That left Leo and Piper who had to reason with their fourteen month son to shape change Paige from a chimpanzee, back into herself. A task that they knew would not be easy.

Piper sat Wyatt back on the couch and sat down to the right of her son. She sighed deeply as she prepared on what she wanted to say.

Leo sat down on the coffee table in front of his son. "Wyatt, play time is over. It's time to turn Auntie Paige back into Auntie Paige." Leo kindly said as he patted his son's knees.

Wyatt smiled and shook his head no.

Piper turned Wyatt so he was facing her. She frowned but made sure that it was a gentle frown. A frown that only a mommy can do. "Wyatt darling, playtime is over."

Wyatt shook his head.

"Wyatt time to turn Auntie Paige back." Piper said echoing Leo's words.

Wyatt grinned and suddenly orbed taking his mother who was still had her hands on him, with him.

Leo sighed and was about to follow his son, when he heard the jingle from his fellow Elders. He had to take the call, if he ignored the call than he would be taken permanently from Piper and Wyatt. Leo had promised Piper when they finally had the Elder's permission to get married, that he would do everything he had to do for them to be together.

**(THE ATTIC)**

"I found a demon." Chris said as the blue and white sparkling lights first came into focus. He waited for Leo to form with a slight frown on his face.

"Sorry Chris, but you have to go solo on the demon." Piper sighed as she and Wyatt finished orbing. She picked her son up as she stood to her feet.

"Take it Paige is still a monkey." Chris couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Don't let Paige hear you call her that." Piper grimaced. Where Paige had hit her earlier still hurt.

"You are right, Piper, I don't want the beaten that Paige gave you." Chris couldn't keep the laughter in any longer.

"It's not funny young man." Piper looked angrily into Chris's laughing face. She sighed deeply as she walked over to the playpen and placed Wyatt inside.

"Sorry." Chris quickly got his laughter under control. He wrapped his long sleeved arms across his chest. "One good thing came out of this situation at least."

Piper stood straight once again. "Oh, and what pre tale is that?"

"At least Paige can't move out of the manor as long as she's a chimpanzee." Chris seriously said.

Piper sighed. "I wish that she didn't have to be a chimpanzee to _keep_ her at the manor." She went over to the old fashioned sofa that was against the wall that was closets to the door. She sat down. "I wish she would stay because she _wanted_ to."

"Who says Paige doesn't want to?" Chris asked.

Before Piper could answer, blue and white orb lights lit up the attic.

"The Elder's aren't pleased that Paige is a chimpanzee." Leo said with a frown after he finished orbing.

"Did you tell them that Wyatt did the shape changing?" Chris came to stand between his parents and facing the play pen where a very content Wyatt was watching his parents.

"Of course I did." Leo looked a little haughty over at the young white lighter from the future. "The Elder's demand that we turn Paige back into herself now."

Piper rolled her eyes. "_We_ can't shape change Paige back. _Only _Wyatt can." She looked over at her smiling son. "Wyatt is just being stubborn right now is all."

"The Elders say we can force Wyatt to." Leo said.

"No!" Both Piper and Chris looked shocked at Leo.

Leo held his hands up. "Don't kill the messenger." He lowered his hands. "I all ready told the Elder's that in no circumcises would we force Wyatt into doing anything magical."

"Thank you." Piper nodded over at her ex – husband.

"The Elder's aren't pleased." Leo said.

"What else is new?" Piper snorted.

"I'll go vanquish that demon." With that Chris orbed out.

"We need to find a way to protect you girls until Wyatt decides to shape change Paige back." Leo walked over and placed his right hand on Piper's shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**END CHAPTER NINE**

_**Author's Note: Wow two chapters up date in two days. I'm amazed at myself. Well I do have chapter ten written up but I am going to make you my faithful readers wait another week for the chapter.**_

_**Just push that little purple button and leave a review for me in the meantime.**_


	12. Lost Tempers

**CHAPTER TEN **

**LOST TEMPERS**

Blue and white sparkling lights formed next to the play pen. Piper turned away from Leo and waited for her youngest sister to appear.

Blue and white sparkling lights formed in between Leo and Piper and Leo couldn't decide who to face, Paige or Chris. So he just stared at Piper's left side of her face.

Paige looked up at Piper with raised eyes and her paws folded tightly against her chest.

"Another demon vanquished." Chris clapped his hands together after he finished forming.

"The Elder's want us to force Wyatt to shape change you back." Piper told Paige.

_Than why don't you._ Paige's eyes shot at Piper.

"We are not going to force Wyatt into doing magic." Piper said reading her sister's eyes correctly.

Paige's eyes harden. She agreed whole heartily where Wyatt was concerned. But she was just so damned tired of being a chimpanzee was all. Besides she had some packing to do if she wanted to move out of the manor

Paige had wanted out of the manor that very day. Granted she didn't have a place to live lined up. But Paige figured that she could sense Sam and orb to him. Paige figured her father would have no problem with having his daughter stay with him for a little while

"I was telling Piper, that we need to find a way to protect the girls until Wyatt decides to shape change Paige back." Leo looked first at Paige and than over at Chris.

Chris nodded his head. "I was thinking along those lines as I was vanquishing the demon. How about setting up the crystals around the house?"

"No we need the crystals to remain in the house." Leo shook his head.

"Of course." Chris blushed. He meanitly kicked himself for his thoughtfulness suggestion. He very well knew that the crystals should never leave the manor.

"Stop looking at me like that Paige. I will not order my son to use magic." Piper folded her own arms across her chest.

Paige spat.

Piper finally lost her temper. "If you didn't get all upset over Phoebe and me _helping_ you. Than Wyatt would **NOT **have decided that you needed a shape changing episode."

"So you finally admit that you told Wyatt to shape changing me into a monkey." Paige screeched and slapped herself across the head.

"Chimpanzee." Chris automatically said as he saw Paige slap herself

"God if I _had_ thought shape changing you into an animal would keep you here at the manor and here with your family than yes I would have _asked_ Wyatt to shape change you." Piper shouted.

"I knew it!" Paige screeched at the top of her lungs.

Wyatt suddenly let out screaming.

"Great! Just great Paige. Now look at what you have done. " Piper stomped over to the playpen and picked her son up.

Paige's eyes squinted up into her older sister's angry eyes.

"What's going on here?" Phoebe said rushing into the attic.

"Paige set Wyatt screaming with her horrible screeching." Piper stormed not taking her eyes from the chimpanzee that was her baby ½ sister

"Well if you hadn't lost your temper, Piper, than Paige wouldn't have lost hers." Phoebe said meaningfully.

"I don't need you sticking up for me." Paige screeched. She felt bad for screeching at the top of her voice; but she had to be heard over Wyatt's screaming.

"Shut up Paige!" Piper shouted. "Can't you tell that your damn screeching is hurting Wyatt's ears?"

Paige stared wide eyed at Piper.

Wyatt stopped screaming and looked wide eyed at his mother.

"You are the most ungrateful person I have ever met in my life." Piper continued to shout in the silence of the attic.

"Phoebe and I didn't have to pack up Prue's room and give the room to you. We could have allowed you to stay in that God awful of a loft that you called home."

Leo opened his mouth to break in but Piper rushed on turning a rosy pink.

"Phoebe and I didn't have to open our hearts to you. We could have told the Elder's that we were **DONE **with being the _Charmed Ones_ after Prue died.

"But damn it to all hell, Paige, we didn't. We opened our hearts to you. We opened our home to you." Tears fell from Piper's eyes.

Chris wanted to stop his mom from screaming at his Aunt Paige. But what could he do without telling his mom and dad who he truly was.

"But you are so ungrateful, that the first sign of someone else trying to run even one small part of your life, and you are up and out of there. To hell with this." Piper snapped her fingers.

"God, Paige is that all you freaking do, runaway when your damn precious independence is threaten." Piper felt her face grow hotter.

"So Phoebe and I thought that if you went to social services for a while was a good idea. God forgive us for caring." Piper shook her head.

"I hope that Wyatt _never_ shape changes you back Paige Matthews. Not only can you **NOT** be able to move out of the manor. You won't be able to leave the family!" Piper finally shut her mouth.

Paige orbed out of the attic. But not before Piper saw the deep hurt in her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**END CHAPTER TEN**

_**Author's Note: I finally have a computer where I can type this chapter up and can get it posted. I wrote it October the twenty. All I can say to my lack of posting is go to my profile and I left a short note on the reason. **_


	13. After Effects

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**AFTER EFFECTS**

"I better go." Leo said before orbing out. He knew that this situation called for white lighter interference. But Leo knew his ex - wife and his ex sister - in - law well. He knew that no one, white lighter or Elder could force peace talks …. Or peace screech's at this point. Leo knew he would do no good hanging around the manor so he orbed to the one place where he found peace and serenity.

After Leo's last orb sparkles died out Wyatt suddenly orbed from his mother's arms.

"Where did he orb off too?" Phoebe finally found her voice after her shock and dismay of Piper's lost temper and unthinking words.

"To Paige." Piper softly said. "Wyatt orbed to Paige."

"Good than." Phoebe nodded her head firmly. "Well back to my column than." Phoebe turned and left the attic.

"Do you mind if I crash in the attic?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms across his chest.

"What's wrong with my office at P3?" Piper asked disconsolately.

"It's small." Chris said. "I'm beginning to get in the way there. No one is complaining mind you, but I know that when the paper work and counting the drawers need to be done I'm in the way." He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't go out and get an apartment. One, I don't have a paying job and two I don't have the proper identity check up."

"Why don't you stay up in Elder land." Piper waved her hand airily.

Chris rose his eyebrows. "Just think about it please."

"I'll think on it and discuss it with Phoebe and Paige. It's their house also." Piper's voice shook when she said Paige's name.

"Of course." Chris said before walking over to the Book of Shadows. He flicked his right hand and the pages began to turn. He brought his hand to his chin as his face turned into his serious demon hunting face.

Piper watched for a few minutes trying to place why Chris's expression was so familiar to her. She finally sighed and turned and left the attic.

** SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY **

Piper stepped off the final step off the stairs that led up to the third floor attic. She paused momentarily before walking towards Paige's closed bedroom door.

Piper placed her hand on the knob and than stopped. _What am I going to do? March in there and demand my son? I can't stop Wyatt from orbing to Paige_.

_No, I didn't come here to get Wyatt back; I came here to apolize . But how can I apolize for finally telling the truth?_ Piper dropped her hand and turned and walked to the stairs that led to the lower level.

Piper walked into the living room where Phoebe was busy tapping away on her lap top. "Hey." She softly said so not to startle her younger sister.

"Hey." Phoebe looked briefly up before looking at the screen again. She typed for a few more minutes before closing her computer top.

Phoebe leaned back on the couch cushions and wrapped her arms around a pillow and pulling it against her. "So what is the newest game plan on finally chasing Paige from the family for all time." She glared up at her older sister who was standing with her back to the fire place.

Piper blinked. "All I was doing was responding to Paige's anger over us calling Sam Cowen." She tried defending herself for her rash and compete lost temper up in the attic.

Phoebe just snorted. "If you wanted to respond to Paige's anger than you would have done so on the phone. With the wrath of Piper you would have easily broken in on Paige's taunt and had one of your freaking own." She shook her head.

"You didn't have to say what you said to her, Piper, ever. You know how insecure Paige is. And how insecure Paige will always be even through we tell her how much we love her and need her." Phoebe paused. "Well at least I tell her that I love her. You never do."

Piper knew what Phoebe said was the truth. "I just can't." She sat down next to Phoebe and took her sister's hand off of the pillow. "I royally blew it with Paige didn't I?"

"That's a pretty safe bet." Phoebe said. She sighed deeply as her anger at Piper slowly left her. "How are we going to get her to stay?" She asked with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Wyatt still hasn't shaped changed her back. As a chimpanzee Paige is stuck here." Piper said. She sighed. "I don't think there is anything we can do to keep Paige here with us. We can't physically keep her here. One she can orb. Two she is a fully grown adult and allowed to live on her own."

Phoebe silently nodded her head.

** UP THERE **

"How many times do I have to tell those girls that they belong together. That separate they are weak but together they are strong. That they must remain living in the manor together until their destiny is full filled." Penny shook her head as she watched what was going on down in the manor.

"Give them time mom. They are still coming to terms with everything." Patty said as she also watched her daughters down in the manor. "Things will work out as they always do."

"You know Paige is out of there the moment Wyatt shape changes her back into being human." Penny said.

"Trust in Paige; she'll realize how much her sisters love her and need her and that she loves them and needs them. Paige will open her heart completely to them and trust them as she would have done if she was raised with her sisters." Patty said softly as she was watching chimpanzee Paige with Wyatt in her bedroom.

** PAIGE'S BEDROOM **

_I finally found a way to make sure that Aunt Paige can't rush out anymore. I should be happy shouldn't I? But I'm not. Things aren't going the way I thought they would._ Wyatt kept a close eye on his aunt's movements. He watched as his aunt padded back and forth.

_How do I get Wyatt to shape change me back when I can't talk in my usual voice to him. How can I get him to realize that I need to be my human self again that I need to leave? How do I get him to realize that no matter what I will always love him and that I of course will always come and visit him_. Paige stopped her padding back and forth and climbed onto her bed. She sat with her paws in between her hairy short legs. She looked over at Wyatt who was staring right back at her. She read his sadness in his eyes. She tried to smile to let him know that everything was all right but she just couldn't force her sad thoughts into a smile.

_I'm sorry Aunt Paige._ Wyatt suddenly orbed.

Paige sighed and figured that Wyatt had orbed back to Piper. Wyatt still didn't like being apart from his mother for too long. Paige let herself drop backwards onto her bed and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It had been a long and trying day.

**END PART ELEVEN**

_**Author's Note: Hey I updated the first day of the New Year. Not bad. I promise I'll get the chapters to this story up much faster now that I have a lap top and wireless at my apartment**_.


	14. Dealing With An Angry Son & Daughter

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**DEALING WITH AN ANGRY SON & AN DAUGHTER**

Wyatt orbed down stairs and sat on the floor looking up at his mother with such anger in his face. _Nice going mommy. You hurt Aunt Paige's feelings by yelling at her. You shouldn't yell at her. She's your sister after all. Now Aunt Paige is going to leave again when I shape change her back. Well I'm not going to lose my Aunt Paige; no sir no way. If it means Aunt Paige has to stay a chimpanzee to keep her here than she'll stay a chimpanzee._

"Hey there little man." Piper sighed tiredly as she tried to smile but she knew she failed. She got to her feet and walked over to where her son was sitting glaring at her and she bent to pick him up.

Wyatt wasn't going to have non of that. He shook his head and folded his arms and deepened the glare. He snorted as much as he could in his fourteen month old body.

Piper knelt down in front of her son. "I'm sorry Wyatt, mommy knows she did wrong by yelling at Aunt Paige." She reached over to touch her son's shoulder.

Wyatt moved his shoulder back and forced his mother to drop to the ground. His glare didn't leave his face as he looked steady into his mother's eyes. _You can't comfort me mommy. Not after you hurt Aunt Paige. All she wanted was your love and you can't even do that can you?_

Phoebe watched the interaction between mother and son. She saw Piper in Wyatt's face especially when he was angry. _I thought the wrath of Piper was bad but it looks like the wrath of Wyatt will be even worse. _

Chris walked down the stairs and saw his older brother with an angry look on his face facing their mother. _Wyatt takes after mom in the anger department. Just his anger is worse. The aunts don't like to face the wrath of Piper but if I could only them that the wrath of Wyatt is worse much worse. Deadly even._ He couldn't keep the soft smile off his face as he continued to watch his mom and brother. _Damn he sure is cute at fourteen months with his anger face going. I can see more of mom in him now than I have since Wyatt turned total evil._

"What can I say and do honey to make you believe me when I said that I wasn't angry at Aunt Paige I was more afraid of losing her." Tears feel from her eyes as Piper looked at her angry son; angry at her.

Wyatt's face soften but he still was angry at his mother. _That still didn't give you the right to hurt Aunt Paige mommy. You should have understood her feelings and tried to show her that you love her._

"I checked in on Paige and she is safely asleep. She may be out for a few hours. Unless you would like me to wake her up for dinner." Chris said finally breaking the tension in the room.

"Piper?" Phoebe raised her eye brows as Piper finally broke eye contact with her son.

"We'll wait till dinner is made and than _I'll _go up and get her." Piper said as she turned back to her son. "Come here Wyatt." She held open her arms for her son to come to her.

With one last hurtful glare Wyatt orbed out.

Piper sighed. "Looks like I'll have to go to Paige's room no matter what; Wyatt won't come back until Paige comes to dinner."

"If you would like I could orb in and stay with Wyatt while Paige is asleep." Chris offered. "The demon hunt can wait till later."

"Thanks but no." Piper shook her head as she stood to her feet. "If Wyatt needs anything than he will orb to Phoebe to tend to him. I think it would just freak Paige out if she senses someone watching her besides Wyatt." She walked towards the hall that would lead to the kitchen. "Wyatt is safe with Paige and Paige is safe with Wyatt."

"What if a demon attacks now that Paige can't use her calling ability?" Chris asked with a worried frown on his face.

"Wyatt will keep Paige safe with his protection shield. " Phoebe said as she watched her sister stop at how dangerous this situation truly was.

Piper slowly turned around with fear on her face. "Until Wyatt decides to shape change Paige back into her human self than Wyatt needs to be with Paige 24/7."

"Looks like Wyatt has his wish granted." Phoebe said with a tight nod. She shook her head.

Chris raised his eye brows.

"Wyatt wanted to spend more time with Paige and not have her rushing off to work every day. Wyatt shape changed Paige into a chimpanzee in order to keep her by his side at the manor." Piper explained. "Can't say I blame the little guy."

"Smart guy you got there Piper." Chris couldn't keep the admiration out of his voice. _That's my brother for you. He gets what he wants. If he has to trick you for you to do his will so be it. Glad to see at least he was innocently learning this tool at fourteen months. Now if I can just save him from whomever had turned him evil than perhaps I can keep him innocent._

"Thanks." Piper said with pride in her voice. She turned over to look at her sister. "This is a good time to tell you this, Phoebe, Chris would like to move in to the manor and take over the attic."

"Not take over the attic. I would just like to sleep in there while I'm not demon hunting is all." Chris quickly held up his hands in front of him with eyes wide.

Phoebe nodded her head thoughtfully. "Sounds like a great idea to me. I'm surprised we haven't thought about it when Chris first arrived here."

"Why would that thought have crossed our minds?" Piper asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Chris is from the future he wasn't even alive in this time. He had no proper birth certificate, drivers license. No bank account, no job. How would he find a place to live? Even the seedy mortals who accept money without question would require the actual money on a daily bases." Phoebe said. "We didn't even offer him your office at P3 until Leo told us that Chris Perry was officially assigned to be our new white lighter." She frowned.

"Hey now we thought Chris would be going back to his time after we defeated the Titans." Piper quickly said. "Of course we would have been a white lighter sort seeing how Chris saw it feet to force Leo to become an Elder."

Chris head jerked over to look at his mother's face. "How did you find out?"

"Leo would never have accepted becoming an Elder and leaving Wyatt and I for anything in the world." Piper said never breaking eye contact with the white lighter from the future who was a compete mystery to her and her sisters. "My question is why did you need Leo out of the way?"

"I just did." Chris said in an impassive voice.

Phoebe silently her older sister and second born nephew who had yet to be conceived inter act.

"Talk to me Christopher." Piper said softly as she walked over to stand in front of her white lighter.

Chris looked into his mother's eyes and saw his mother; the younger version of his mother of course but his mother. This was the first time since he had arrived in 2004 that he saw his mother in Piper's eyes. Of course this was the first time that Chris really looked into Piper's eyes. Normally he didn't look in his mother's eyes to long and if he had to look in them than he very quickly looked away. He swallowed the lump that came to his throat. He felt hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes. "I - I have to go." With that Chris orbed out of the living room; out of the manor.

Piper blinked as she watched Chris orb out suddenly. _Were those tears in Chris's eyes? Why did he look like he just lost his best friend or more like his lost his mother when he looked at me in the eyes? That was the first time Chris Perry had looked me straight in the eyes since he arrived._ "Boy I must have some foul body odor going today. That's the third male to orb suddenly away from me."

Phoebe opened her mouth to replay 'that's what you get for being the female in an male dominate family.' but than she realized that she would be giving away who Chris truly was so she shut her mouth quickly. Instead she stood to her feet and walked over to her sister and sniffed her nose loudly. "You haven't cashed this female away from you." Her smile rose. "Of course I don't know how to orb."

Piper suddenly swatted at her sister. "You." She laughed. "Thanks."

Phoebe moved closer and wrapped her arms around her older sister and pulled Piper into a tight hug. "Anytime sis."

Piper closed her eyes as she gathered the comfort that she always felt when Phoebe hugged. It was always like this even when Phoebe was a baby and just snuggled in her arms. She knew all was right in the world in Phoebe's hugs.

**UP THERE**

"At least Piper and Phoebe still have each other." Prue said looking down on her two younger sisters who were hugging each other and looked like they didn't want to let each other go.

"They also have Paige." Patty said.

"Do they?" Prue turned to her mother with a raised right eye brow and than looked back down at the scene as her two sisters let each other go and went on with their self assigned duties.

"Yes." Patty firmly stated.

Prue just snorted as they looked in on the chimpanzee Paige asleep on her bed. "How can my sisters count on Paige when she isn't a human any more." She shook her head. "The Elders should have sent me back to them when I died." She snorted once more. "Hell they shouldn't have allowed me to die in the first place. They very well know that Piper and Phoebe need me after all."

"They have Paige." Patty said. She was about to say more when Prue spoke.

"Paige isn't as strong as I was." Prue said glaring down at the image of her baby ½ sister who was currently a chimpanzee.

"Paige is stronger than you." Penny said softly.

Prue's head jerked up.

"Mom…." Patty said warning.

"Prue has a right to know." Penny shrugged.

"First it's not time yet. Second it's not your place to tell my daughter this piece of information." Patty said calmly as she stared her mother down.

Penny sighed and went back to watching her youngest granddaughter who was a chimpanzee currently sleep.

"Mom?" Prue turned back with a questioning look on her face.

"No Prue." Patty said with a firm shake on her head. "Let's just go back to watching your sisters."

Prue sighed and went back to watching her younger sisters down on the earth. But she knew that this was not by any means over with. She was going to have the compete truth from her mother one way or another.

Patty went back to watching her daughters interact and live their lives with a soft sad smile on her face.

**END PART TWELEVE**


	15. Thoughts

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**THOUGHTS**

**PAIGE'S POV**

I opened my eyes slowly praying that everything that happened the previous day was just one bad sick horrible weird ass dream. I would get up in my own body and get ready for my new temp job; perhaps walking another talking dog or going to work in a planet where the garbage gnomes needed to be put back in the junkyard. I take a deep breath and slowly raised my right arm and I just winced at what I saw. Fur. Again. Aggh so yesterday wasn't a dream. Damn it. I bring my other hand …. Sorry paw up and rub my furry face screeching my groan as I realize that I had another day to meet being a damn chimpanzee.

A noise alerted me that I wasn't alone in the room. I close my eyes as I steeled myself to dealing with one pissed off Piper. I didn't blame her for what she said; I did yell at her and Phoebe on the phone for butting into my life and taking it upon them to run it. So I don't blame that Piper took the one time she had to blast me for my behavior earlier in the day. She hurt me; but I knew I hurt her when I had told her that I was done with living in the Halliwell manor; that I was done with the Charmed Ones destiny and that I was done being her sister. But Piper hurt me with what she had screamed at me. She had finally voiced the thoughts that I had always thought that she and Phoebe had of me since I came into their lives.

I heard the noise once more and wondered why my big sister wasn't screaming at me all ready; Piper could see that I'm awake. Perhaps she's waiting for me to say the first word … sorry screech. She could be so childish sometimes. Well too can play this game. I decided to give the first screech but make it so loud that she'll know that I'm still too pissed off to even accept an apologies. And I'm for sure am not going to bloody apology to her. No way on this green earth. I sat up while opening my mouth to let my sister have it when the source of the noise finally showed it self. I shut my mouth as I stared at my wide eyed staring fourteen month nephew. I nodded my head and put on a soft smile for his benefit.

Wyatt moved over to lay his head on my lap. I stroke his head to let him know that I wasn't mad at him for this situation that he put me in.

**PIPER'S POV**

I stopped in front of Paige's closed and locked door. I raise my hand to knock on the door but I stop myself before my hand touched the wood. I was still pissed off with Paige for her treatment towards me yesterday afternoon when she realized that Phoebe and I called Sam Crowe for her to get her job back at social services. She had no right to say that she was leaving the family because we decided to butt into her life once in awhile.

My God I know that Paige had grown up as an only child and knew she was adoptive when she was at an young age. I know Paige is an very independent person who liked to handle her own heartbreak in her own way. Yes I know Paige's heart had broken when Richard dumped her after he decided to stripe his powers. But that didn't give her the right to attack us for caring for her.

I sigh as I thought back to what I had unintentional blurted out last night and I shake my head as I turn away from Paige's door and made my way to the stair case to the attic. I know that I should never had said what I said but I meant everything I said. I'm just sorry that Paige wasn't emotionally strong enough to handle a sister's anger; and knowing that the sister still and always would love her no matter what.

**PHOEBE'S POV**

I looked over at Chris who was flipping through the _Book of Shadows_ with same intense expression that Piper always wore when she was so focused on something. I am just so shocked that Piper hasn't clued in to the fact that Chris is her and Leo's son. I am shocked that Leo hadn't figured out the truth about Chris when he first saw Chris's expression. I mean Leo; Piper's soul mate and husband should have recognize her expressions in one of her children. Sheesh sometimes men are so dumb. Sister's too. I mean I still blush when I realize that Paige and I were just as clue less to recognize Piper's and Leo's recognizable expressions; I mean we see them ever day in Wyatt.

I sighed as I just watched my second born nephew from the future continue searching for the demon who had gotten to Wyatt and turned him to the side of Evil. I still can't believe that sweet and innocent Wyatt decided to go to the side of evil instead of good in the future. I can't believe that with Piper, Paige and I there Wyatt still decided to turn his back on his heritage and become the source of all evil. Something must have happened to cause him to do it; but damn it all to hell Chris is keeping mum to it. So like Piper at times that it's driving me batty.

**CHRIS'S POV**

I knew that Aunt Phoebe was looking at me and thinking about mom. I laughed to myself as I knew that she was kicking her ass for not recognizing mom and Leo's expressions in me right off the bat. I wasn't all that surprised by it really; the trick was that I had casted a non recognizing spell the second I had time traveled back to 2004. I just couldn't believe that my cover had been blown when Aunt Phoebe went on her vision quest during the beheading horse man episode at good ol' magic school.

Speaking of magic school; God that place hadn't changed on bit when Wyatt and I attended it ourselves. God how lame is that. I shake my head and continued to flick my hand so the pages of the _BOS_ would flip quickly on it's own. I had to keep my focus on saving my big brother here. I can't fail in my mission. My family depended on me. Only I; Christopher Perry Halliwell can save the future of the Halliwell family and perhaps the world from Wyatt. Only I can save Wyatt from himself.

I'm not egoistical at all. Well not much. Hell I'm lying to myself now. Ok so I'm a major egoistical male Halliwell. But not as much as Wyatt is. At least I don't feel that I should be the ruler of the entire world and kill everyone one and everything that looked cross eyed at me.

**WYATT'S POV**

I wish I could talk in a typical little boy's voice and tell Aunt Paige why I did what I did to her. I am sorry for shape changing her into an chimpanzee and I know that she upset with the fact. But I honestly thought she would see the humor in it and know why I did it. I just wanted her to stay home more with me and spend time with me was all. But I blew it. Big time.

I hate Richard for breaking Auntie Paige's heart. All she wanted to do was love him and help him in his non magical new life. But he was too selfish to allow that. He is such a big baby and he's an adult for crying out loud. Adults should have a handle on their lives and the lives around them by the time they finish childhood. Even I an mere fourteen month baby knows that!

It's Richard's fault why Auntie Paige doesn't want to be in the manor any longer. He was the one who pretty much forced her to move into his place. And than when he decides that Auntie Paige is right and he can't handle magic and he stripes his powers; he decides that he can't be around magic any longer and that includes Auntie Paige. What a cave man Richard Montana is! I never liked the man in the first place.

Especially after he informed mommy that I had been scaring her dates away with my eyes. What a poser for telling on me. That rat fink. I wanted him out of Auntie Paige's life since than; but I never dreamt that he would so ruthlessly break her heart.

**PRUE'S POV**

How the hell can Paige be stronger than me! I'm the freaking oldest after all. I am the one who had the most powerful powers when I was alive. I was the one who accepted being a witch fully first. I was the one who was into vanquishing as many demons and warlocks as I could. I was the one who lasted in the ring with the boxing demons while Piper was killed and Phoebe was clinging to me.

Granted I was killed way too soon. Which by the way wasn't any freaking fault of mine. Damn Phoebe for trusting Cole and the stupid Source. The source of all evil for freaking crying out loud. I wasn't around to vanquish the source with Piper and Phoebe; I had to freaking watch Paige have that honor.

But Paige Matthews isn't stronger than me not by a long shot. Hell Paige is such a baby at times; what for not allowing herself to trust Piper and Phoebe's love for her. She keeps everything locked away inside her that she doesn't all our sisters in to help her deal with some of the rotten things that were way beyond her control while she grew up. Paige was the one who freaking decided to drink and sleep around in her teen years and to rebel against her adoptive parents.

Yes I feel really bad for Paige when her parent's tragically got killed in the freak car accident and Paige had orbed out of the car to stay alive. I wish I had been there; I would have protected my baby sister from this tragedy. Why didn't I tell mom to go back and get Paige and bring her home where she belong when I realized that mom wasn't pregnant anymore.

Yes I, Prue Halliwell, knew my mother was pregnant for the fourth time. How the hell couldn't I have known I was freaking eight years old for crying out loud. Old enough to realize what the growing round bump on mom's stomach meant. I have seen it twice before than.

I didn't know that mom had an affair with her white lighter; how could I my powers were bound by than and I didn't even know about freaking magic. I just thought mom and dad hooked up once again and it resulted in a new sister. Not for one moment did I think I was having a brother; Grams had always said that the Halliwell's always had girl babies. We just didn't take the husband's name is all. So I just knew that I was in for another baby sister. I couldn't wait to share my love with the newest addition to the family.

I saw how sad mom and grams were when they came home after a weeks vacation and mom was thin once more; but I knew that my baby sister didn't die. Because although mom was heartbroken she wasn't grieving so I knew that she gave my baby sister up to someone else. I didn't know why through. I wanted to ask the reason and demanded mom to bring my baby sister home but than Phoebe had gotten sick and we had to tend to her and than one thing led to another and than the news of mom's death came.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Author's Note: I'm going to end the chapter here. Because I'll have another "Thoughts" chapter coming up soon.**_


	16. Author's Note and Thank Yous 2

**_Author's Note and Thanks You pt. 2_**

**_First off thanks to my loyal readers who have been so patient with me through my long updates. I know that in the beginning I have been updating on a weekly basis. That mainly was because I had to write the chapters out in a notebook and type them up on my sister's computer when I went over to watch her three children twice a week._**

**_But now I finally have a working computer and access to the internet 24/7 so instead of weekly updates I have decided to wait for a month to update. That way people will read each chapter and review on the current chapters. Which I really truly love and look forward to reading. Sides I love having my stories draw out for long periods of times._**

**_Ok on to the thank you:_**

**_Afw: for you chapter eight review. There are different types of monkey's and I know chimpanzee go all ape Sorry for the pun whenever people refer them ask monkey's. I thought that would be some great comedy for the story._**

**_Kitty-Witty-Kate - I wrote that chapter when my nephew was fourteen months old. You are right there is no reasoning with babies. Also for chapter fourteen I couldn't find a way for Prue to be nice when I wrote that bit with her watching her sisters along with her mother and grams. When I wrote the chapter I was in a pissed off mood and I just had to have Prue be a meanie and jealous when it comes to Paige._**

**_LostWitch5 - thanks for reviewing for chapter ten. How am I doing with those synoonyms? I'm hoping that I'm keeping your interest. Also feel free to leave more helpful cristime._**

**_Alexa: There is a reason for Wyatt to like Paige so much in this story. If you are still reading than I will of course explain everything in later chapters._**

**_The Swedish Mystery - Thanks for reviewing chapter twelve and yes Piper and Paige will overcome their hurt but very true feelings in this story. Yes Wyatt will shape change Paige back in the next few chapters. I just thought that this would be a great Piper / Paige bonding moment story._**

**_Nicole812us - The Elders aren't going to interfere. They are just going to allow this situation in the Charmed One's to make them more stronger than before. They very well know that this would help break down the walls for Piper and Paige to finally get past their insecurities and mis trust with one another. Also Wyatt is going to be one stubbon boy._**


	17. Mommy Wishful Thinking

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**MOMMY WISHFUL THINKING**

Piper walked to Paige's bedroom door and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "I know you don't want to see me Paige. But I have to spend time with my son. So if you can let him know that his mommy would like him I will appreciate it." She waited for something to happen. Anything would just suit her. She just wanted her back. Wyatt didn't orb back into her arms the night before choosing in stead of sleeping in Paige's room. Piper had enough of being a reasonable person with her son's stubbornness. He still needed his mother for crying out loud, even if he is a magical baby. He still needed Piper to love and take care of him.

Orbs appeared behind Piper and Paige stood there with a annoyed look on her face as she saw her empty hands.

"Let me guess Wyatt has his own mind." Piper sighed at her sister. She breathed deeply. "I'll handle this." She turned back to the door and flicked her wrists at her sister's door and the lock sounded. "I don't want to scare my son away from me." She said not turning around to look at Paige. "I just used enough force to unlock your lock." She placed her hand on the knob and turned it and pushed the door open. "Hello my little one." She smiled gently at the sight of her fourteen month son sitting in the middle of Paige's bed.

Paige waited outside as she watched mother try to coach her son out of the room. _Good luck. Wyatt has a mind of his own and he's pretty ticked off with you for your unfair treatment of me. _

"Mommy misses you." Piper said softly sitting on the end of the bed close to her son but not touching him. "Mommy would love to spend time with you once more."

Wyatt frowned and shook his head. He was about to orb when he felt his mother's arms go around him quickly.

"Don't orb out on me Wyatt. Mommy doesn't like that." Piper said pulling her son closer to her and wrapped her arms firmly around her son's waist. She stood to her feet and walked from her sister's room. "The room is yours again, I'll try to talk Wyatt into shape changing you back, Paige."

Paige silently watched as her sister with her son in her arms walk away from her. She sighed deeply as she realized that the rift between them was as strong as before. She was about to follow Piper but than she frowned darkly as she remembered what her sisters did to her. They tried to run her life and she wasn't into having other people run her life. She walked back into her room and used her right paw and slammed the door behind her.

Piper winced at the sound of her sister's bedroom door slam shut. She sighed through her nose as she walked down the stairs with Wyatt. "Paige is still planning on leaving." She said walking into the living room where Leo, Phoebe and Chris were sitting. "I told her that I'll try to get Wyatt to shape change her back today. But in a way I don't want him."

"Don't voice it other wise Wyatt will never turn Paige back into herself." Phoebe said with a frown. "I don't want my baby sister to be a monkey for the rest of her life. I miss talking to Paige and just being around her. It's only been only a day and I just want Paige to be Paige once more."

"Paige is going to leave us, Phoebe, you will still miss having her around. She'll probably only come near us when we need the _Power of Three_. And than it will be very strain." Piper said putting Wyatt down in his playpen. "No orbing to Paige, Wyatt. Matter of fact no orbing at all."

Wyatt sat down and folded his arms across his chest and frowned up at his mother. He was going to obey only because Piper used the voice she used only before she lost her temper. His mother hadn't lost her temper with him yet, but he had seen her lose her temper with his father, aunts and of course the demons so he knew that she meant business. He didn't want to press her and force her to lose her temper with him quite yet. He was saving that for when he was older and he could use his voice right back at her. He quite frankly couldn't wait to test his mother's temper.

"You and Paige need to sit down and talk everything out." Leo said looking into both of Piper and Phoebe's eyes after Piper had sat down next to Phoebe on the couch. "You two need to be the ones to start the discussion. Paige won't be the one to come to you."

"What is it you know that you aren't telling us." Piper looked angrily up at her ex husband. "This isn't the time to keep anything back, Leo."

"I'm sorry but I gave Paige my word." Leo said.

"To hell with your word! Your word is mean less with me. You gave me your word that you and I would be together for good, that the Elders couldn't take you from me. But you turned your back on me and your son the moment you decided to become an Elder." Piper stormed standing to her feet quickly. "What has Paige told you, Leo!" She demanded. She fought against the hot tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry." Leo said shaking his head. "Paige is the one who has to be the one to tell you. In her own time and in her own way."

"Paige will never open herself up to us, Leo, don't you get that." Piper softly said. "Paige doesn't trust in our love for her."

"That's not true." Chris blurted out. He quickly realized what he said and bowed his head. He just hoped no one would ask him what he meant. But no such luck.

"How do you know this Chris?" Piper's head swung around to stare at the white lighter from the future who had suddenly appeared in their lives.

"In the future Paige is ..." Chris began. He stopped himself from speaking any more. "Give her time." He finished.

"We are out of time." Piper said sitting down next to Phoebe once more.

"You are never out time." Chris said softly.

"Did you know Wyatt would shape change Paige into a chimpanzee?" Phoebe asked looking up at her second born nephew from the future.

Chris shook his head. "No. Around this time Paige had a mental break down and wrote about her break up in the _Book of Shadows_, but Wyatt hadn't shape changed her."

"What happened than?" Phoebe sighed.

"We left a picture of a chimpnzee on the cofee table." Leo said. "I was reading the newspaper and I left it open to the article about the chimpnzee." He sighed. "Wyatt figured out a way to keep Paige at the manor with him."

"I'm pretty sure he would have shape changed her back yesterday until Piper lost her temper." Chris said. "Sorry Piper." He held up his hands at the sight of his mother frowning darkly at him. "But it's the truth."

Piper sighed. "You are correct. This is all my fault."

"Only thing that is your fault is you losing your temper." Phoebe said placing her hand on her sister's shoulders. "You didn't ask Wyatt to shape change Paige."

"Wyatt is my son, I should have better control over him." Piper said with a frown and a shake to her head. "I should have never said that Paige was planning on leaving us with Wyatt in ear shot."

"You didn't know Wyatt would shape change Paige." Leo said. "No one knew."

"How did Paige get over her mental break down?" Phoebe asked looking over at Chris. "The truth."

"You don't want to know." Chris said. "I can't really tell you. Because if I told you and you fix it before it happens than Paige will forever be changed. I'm sorry but this break down that Paige is going through needs to happen for Paige's future self."

"That bad?" Leo softly asked.

"Yea that bad." Chris nodded his head. "I'm sorry but I have to go." With that he orbed out.

"All I can tell you is to be by Paige's side. Don't push her too much and always remind her that you love her and always will." Leo said backing away from the coffee table. "I'm sorry but I have leave." He orbed out himself.

"That's helpful." Piper sighed. "Of course we will always love Paige and always be by her side. Even through she doesn't want us to be."

Phoebe sighed as she leaned against Piper's shoulder. "I wish she she would trust us. I mean we are her sisters. Her blood." She frowned. "I can't believe Paigey is having a mental break down. I can't stand to have her in pain."

"She gets through it through. Chris said she get's through it." Piper said as her eyes closed. "But he doesn't say if we help her through it or if she leaves the manor during this time."

"CHRIS!" Phoebe shouted suddenly opening her eyes.

Chris orbed back in. "What do you need?" He asked with raised eye brows.

"Do we help Paige through this?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Chris said and than orbed out once more.

"There see." Phoebe said closing her eyes once more.

"But how?" Piper asked.

"We have to wait and see." Phoebe sighed opening her eyes. "Hopefully soon."

Wyatt let out a small cry to get the attention of his mother and his aunt. He didn't like what he was hearing. His Aunt Paige going through a mental break down. Not his beloved Aunt Paige. His mother and aunt had to get his aunt back to being healty and happy now. Like in yesterday.

Piper got to her feet and rushed over to her son. She bent down and picked her little boy up into her arms and began to rock side to side. "Everything is going to be all right Wyatt, Aunt Paige will be all right. She's not leaving. She'll be here with us for a good long while, mommy promises."

Wyatt just tucked his head even closer to his mother's heart as he listened to her speak in her soft tone. He knew that she believed what she was saying. He just prayed that she was right. But he had a feeling that things would be getting a lot worse before they got better.

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	18. Even More Bad News

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**EVEN MORE BAD NEWS**

Wyatt rested his head and placed two gentle hands on either side of his mother's chin. He couldn't reach her checks because his arms weren't that long yet. He was after all just fourteen months old. He moved his face closer to his mother's chin and placed little butterfly kisses; hoping that his mother would find comfort in his actions. He had forgiven his mother for her thoughtless attack on his Aunt Paige; the moment he learned that his beloved Aunt Paige was going through a mental breakdown. He knew whom to blame for this, it wasn't his mother. No it was that evil man Richard Montana.

Piper lowered her head and smiled into her son's open eyes; what she saw in them filled her with relief and joy. She saw forgiveness in them. "Thank you Wyatt." She kissed his forehead and pulled him against her once more for a comforting and loving snuggle that only a mother and child could experience.

Phoebe looked on her older sister and her first born nephew with tears in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't help but feel sad that she didn't have her and Cole's son in her arms at this moment; but the child was never meant to be. Phoebe knew this when the Seer had stolen him from her womb and into hers. She wasn't even feeling guilty when the Seer and the baby were vanquished by her and her sisters. But at moments like this watching Piper and her son; she regretted not being able to have her own son in her own arms. But she knew some day she would have a child of her own; a child that wasn't marked for evil.

There was a knock on the front door. Phoebe stood to her feet. "I'll get that." She walked to the door preparing for a fight. You never knew if there was a demon on the other side of the door. This was the Halliwell manor after all. She sighed deeply as she placed her hand on the door knob. Before she could open it; Phoebe was pulled into a premonition.

_PREMONITION_

_Belthazor shimmers into the attic holding a two and half year old boy in his arms. He walks towards Phoebe holding out the boy and roars. "How can you turn away from Benjamin, Phoebe how can you turn from me?" Belthazor morph's into Cole._

_END PREMONITION_

Phoebe hand jerked away from the door and her breath caught in her throat as she realized that Cole was coming back and he was being her son back to her. She had to be ready to receive her precious son.

There was another knock on the door.

"Are you going to get that, Phoebe?" Piper walked into the hallway without Wyatt. "Phoebe, what is it?" She asked concerned as she took a look at her sister's face.

"He's coming. Cole is coming back. He's going to bring our son back with him." Phoebe said weakly as she backed away from the front door and Piper with eyes wide open.

"But we vanquished Cole. He can't come back honey." Piper gently said as she put her hand on her fearful sister's arm to stop her from moving backwards.

"But I just had a premonition." Phoebe said with a shake of her head.

"Not every premonition comes true." Piper said. "It has to be your wishful thinking, honey." Piper very well knew that Phoebe truly did miss Cole and her unborn stolen baby.

"My son is finally coming home to his mommy." Phoebe said with a slight catch in her voice and she laughed. "I have to get ready." With that she pulled away from Piper and rushed up to her bedroom.

Piper sighed. "Leo! Chris!" She called out.

**OUT ON THE FRONT PORCH **

Sam sighed deeply as he realized that Paige's family wasn't going to open the door to his knocking. He wanted to see Paige again and see if she has shape changed back into herself. He wanted answers to his many questions about magic …. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't dreamt that Paige Matthews was indeed a chimpanzee and that she was a bona fid witch.

Well Sam Crowen wasn't going to leave the Halliwell manor until he got his answers. So he decided to sit on the steps and wait till the door opened by one of the sisters.

**INSIDE THE MANOR**

Two sets of orb lights lit up in front of Piper and Leo and Chris both appeared solid at the same time.

"Yes Piper?" Leo sighed tiredly.

"Yes M …. Piper." Chris quickly covered up his almost mistake of calling Piper, _mom_. He just prayed that both his parents hadn't notice his almost slip.

No such luck.

"What were you going to call me?" Piper asked tilting her head.

"Uh, um," Chris tried thinking of an _M_ name. He said the very first name that came to his head. "Miley."

"Who's Miley?" Piper asked with a slight smile.

"Just a friend of mine. Actually she's my best friend in my present." Chris said with a smile as he thought of Miley O'Brien.

"Does Piper look like this Miley girl?" Leo asked with a shrug.

"Kind of." Chris said. "But we aren't here to talk about me." He said to change the topic from his present and their future. He didn't want to give too much away. "Why did you call for us again, Piper?"

"It's Phoebe." Piper said with a worried frown.

"Don't tell me Wyatt has decided to shape change Phoebe into a chimpanzee also." Chris wisecracked.

"Worse." Piper said. "Phoebe had a premonition that Cole was going to come back and bring their son with him." She looked into Leo's eyes. "Can you go up to Elder Land and find out if there is any chance in hell that Cole can come back, again?"

"Of course." With that Leo orbed back to Elder land.

Piper turned back to face Chris. "You have all ready told us about Paige's break down in the future; and that she makes it through it."

Chris nodded his head and folded his arms tightly across his chest. He very well knew what his mother's next question would be. He just didn't know how to answer her.

"Does Cole come back and does he bring Phoebe's son with him?" Piper fired at him.

"Not at this time." Chris said. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Piper; all I can tell you is that you three are going to have to vanquish Cole and Benjamin again. It will be very difficult on Phoebe when she has to look her son in the eyes when she vanquishes him." He swallowed as he saw the pain in his mother's eyes. "I'm sorry." With that he orbed out to once again find demons to vanquish so they won't get near to Wyatt to be able to turn him into the Source of all evil that Wyatt was in his present time.

_Paige, I need you darling. I need you by my side when Phoebe goes back into her dark place when she realizes that she has to vanquish not only Cole once again; but her own child. _Piper knelt down and covered her face with her hands as she let out a moan of deep despair. _Why do our major depressing problems always happen in doubles? _

Piper sighed deeply and stood to her feet and walked to the front door. She just remembered that some one had knocked on the door just minutes ago. She had to make amends to the person; if they hadn't left all ready. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Sam Crowen sitting on her front steps. "Mr. Crowen come on in."

Sam stood to his feet and dusted off his butt quickly before he moved forward. "Call me Sam. Please." He said with a smile and a nod of his head as he passed Piper and into the manor. He waited till Piper closed the door behind her. "Is Paige herself again?"

Piper shook her head. "No my son still hasn't decided to shape change Paige back again."

"Can't you order him too?" Sam asked confused.

"Wyatt has a mind of his own; and right now he has decided that he wants to spend more time with Paige at the manor. She has been rushing off a lot lately."

"Since her break up with Richard?" Sam said knowing.

Before Piper could speak orb lights lit up and she waited for either Leo or Chris to appear. But it surprised her to see Paige standing in front of her with her paws crossed and a dark look on her face.

"What you super hearing now?" Piper couldn't help but crack a smile.

_What's going on with Phoebe? She's in her room sobbing her heart out. _ Paige's eyes told Piper's.

Piper sighed. "Sam would you mind waiting in the living room with Wyatt?" She turned to Paige's boss and friend.

"Of course." With a nod and smile at Paige; Sam went into the living room.

Paige tilted her head to one side waiting for Piper to tell her what the hell was wrong with Phoebe.

"Phoebe had a premonition that Cole was coming back and bringing their son with him." Piper said softly so Sam wouldn't over hear. Sam had just learned about magic the day before and she knew that he was so not ready to learn about them vanquishing demons. And that a demon was actually married into the family and Phoebe's own child would have been the source of all evil and was vanquished while still in the seer's whom had stolen the baby from Phoebe's own womb. It was way too much information on some one who is still a newbie to the whole magic scene.

_What! Fucking Cole. I'll kill him. Wait till I get my fucking hands on that sorry demon's ass; he'll wish he was never freaking born. How dare he bring Phoebe's son with him. _Paige's eyes screamed into Piper's eyes.

"There's more." Piper sighed and leaned against the wall. "Chris has told me that Cole does come back and brings Phoebe's son. We are going to have to vanquish them, both of them."

_Shit. Poor Phoebe. She just has to recover from this. Shit. Fucking Cole how can he even think of bringing Phoebe's son back to her; he just has to fucking know that she'll just have to vanquish her own son. _Paige raged she opened her mouth and started to screech loudly.

"Paige …." Piper moved quickly and placed a calm hand on Paige's hairy shoulders. "Stop screeching. Please darling."

Paige stopped screeching and she allowed her oldest living sister's calming support inter her soul. But than she felt herself tighten up again as she remembered what Piper did to her. She felt her heart and soul tighten once more. She jerked away and orbed back up to her bedroom.

Piper sighed deeply through her nose and turned and walked into the living room where Sam was kneeling in front of Wyatt's play pen and talking softly to the fourteen month old boy.

"Sorry about the screeching." Piper said with a sigh as she walked over and took a seat in the middle of the couch.

Sam stood to his feet and walked over to the chair. "Bad news?" He asked kindly.

"Horrible is more the word. Not only is Paige in a very personal magical crises; but so is Phoebe." Piper sighed. "In the Halliwell family, crises always happen in doubles."

"I see. Anything I can help with?" Sam asked.

"On the Paige front; just be there for her when she is ready to talk. She may not confide in Phoebe and I for a long while yet; after Wyatt shape change her back." Piper softly said as she leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"And on the Phoebe front?" Sam asked when Piper didn't speak for several minutes.

Piper opened her eyes once more and sat straight up again. "Don't worry about Phoebe; you don't even want to go there."

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

Before Piper could speak once more; orb lights lit up the room in front of the fireplace and Chris orbed back in. "Hey where's Phoebe?" He asked after saying hello to Sam.

"In her room sobbing." Piper sighed standing to her feet. "Where else with news that her vanquished demon husband whom used to be the source of all evil will be shimmering in with her son. The son that she will have to vanquish face to face." She threw her hands up in the air.

_Damn. I missed a lot before I was born. Poor Aunty Phoebe. _Wyatt's eyes were wide. He made sure that he kept his mouth shut and his ears wide open. He just hoped the adults forgot that he was in the room; he didn't want to miss out on a single world. _Aunt Phoebe was married to a demon? I had a demon for an uncle. _

"Source of all evil?" Sam eyes bugged out of his head. "Demon husband? I thought witches vanquish demons."

"We do." Piper sighed deeply. She felt a deep blush overcome her checks. "But sometimes we fall in love with demons also. But Cole Turner other wise known as Belthazor is the first demon to actually make his way _into_ the Halliwell family."

Chris tilted his head at Sam. "Actually Piper, I couldn't help but over hear you tell Sam that he doesn't need to help with Phoebe. But in my present time Sam Crowen has become deeply involved in the Halliwell family. Not only for Paige's shake but also Phoebe's. Sam was actually present when you three vanquished Cole and Benjamin." Chris blushed deeply. "Sorry I shouldn't have given Phoebe's son his name. It'll be that much harder when the time comes."

"It's quite all right. We all ready know that Phoebe was going to name her son after Cole's own mortal father; Benjamin Turner." Piper sighed with a nod. She turned to Sam. "Cole was actually half mortal and half demon. His father Ben Turner was mortal who fell in love with Cole's mother; who was a demon."

"Ouch." Sam sighed as he nodded.

"From what Cole told Phoebe when he was trying to be good; his father; Ben; was a good mortal. He didn't realize what his wife was until she told him that she was pregnant with his son. She gleefully reviled that their son would be half demon; a very powerful demon. Ben wanted to leave but he didn't leave. At first he thought that he could take his son away from his mother; but he soon lost that idea when he truly saw how demonic his wife was. So Ben Turner decided to stick it out and try to raise his son knowing about the good in the world. Cole's mother finally murdered his father in cold blood when Cole was fourteen; from than on Cole's mother had full control over Cole and she successfully turned him into the demon he was when he first entered our lives to kill us. But he fell in love with Phoebe instead."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Mistakes happen. And we are still dealing with it all." Piper sighed as she turned and looked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located. She wondered if Phoebe would be able to come back from this next tragedy in her life.

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**


	19. Thoughts Pt 2

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

**THOUGHT PART 2**

**PRUE'S POV**

What the hell is going on down there? First Paige is shaped changed into a chimpanzee. Wonderful idea Wyatt. But enough is enough nephew; past time you shaped changed her back into herself. Second Paige is going through a mental breakdown because Richard dumped her; and she can't handle it! Shit, I picked a fine time to be _dead_.

Now Cole is going to be coming back for Phoebe **AND** bringing their son! Nice fucking timing Cole; God and you processed to tell everyone that you love Phoebe will everything you have. Stay fucking vanquished why don't you; damn you. Don't bring Phoebe's son to her; because you all ready know that Phoebe has to vanquish him.

I'm going to march into the Elder's council and demand that they send me back to my sisters. They need me. I don't have to be alive and part of the _power of three_ destiny any longer; I know that Piper and Phoebe are well taken care of with Paige. But why can't he Elders came me a white lighter; so I can live with my sisters while I in between my charges. I mean my sisters are ready to see me once more; they have found and bonded with Paige. A bond which will never break. No matter how much Paige tries to run away from the family. **NOW** is the perfect time for me to return to my sisters.

**WYATT'S POV**

If I shape change Aunty Paige back now; than she'll orb out of the manor and never return. She is still too upset and willing to leave mommy, Auntie Phoebe and me; even with news that Uncle Cole; is he really my uncle now that mom and the aunts vanquished him? Back on topic Wyatt; news that Uncle Cole will be shimmering into the attic with my cousin Benjamin. Poor Auntie Phoebe she has to vanquish her own son. I wonder what my cousin is like?

But I feel bad keeping Auntie Paige as a chimpanzee; I didn't realize that she was going through a mental breakdown because of that stupid head Richard Montana. I wish I was big enough so I could teach that mean ol' Richard how to treat women. My goodness; all Auntie Paige did was help Richard not to use magic; because he and his whole family can't help but abuse magic and turn evil. The thanks she gets when Richard _finally_ takes the power stripping potion that Auntie Paige had made and practically had to beg him to take; is to have Richard break up with her because she was magical and he didn't want to have anything to do with magic around him. How low was that?

Perhaps I can still help Auntie Paige; all I have to do is orb to Richard's and send some of my powers his way and he wouldn't be able to protect himself because he couldn't use magic any longer.

**PIPER'S POV**

I shake my head over at Wyatt because I could tell what he was planning on doing. I told him that he wasn't allowed to orb to Richards; no matter what. That everything would be ok. I noticed Wyatt's dark look but he obeyed me. I sighed as I turned my thoughts back to the double problem, one of Paige's mental breakdown and her being a chimpanzee. Two Cole coming back and bringing Benjamin and Phoebe has to be face to face to vanquish her now two ½ year old son. God life is so not fair to us Halliwell's.

I just wanted a break from all the drama for a short period of time. That is all. Why can't I have that?

**CHRIS'S POV**

Ok I'm wondering why mom hasn't gone all postal with me when she realized that I had kept the fact that Cole had made his way back to Aunt Phoebe's life to be vanquished yet again. And that's he brought their two and ½ year old son along for the ride. That Aunt Phoebe had to be face to face to vanquish her very own son yet. Wonder if the shock has worn off yet?

I look into my mother's eyes and see that the shock has worn off but she didn't look like she was going to scream at me for keeping yet _another_ very important piece of information about the future from her. Wait till she finds out what happens to her in the near future. Yeah that's going to be a pleasure to tell her.

I think mom is getting used to the shocking news that she's finding out about the future. One that the Titians had killed Aunt Paige. Which I truly did lie about; but I had to so I could get mom and the aunts to vanquish the Titians before they destroyed the earth. Two that Aunt Paige is going through a mental breakdown because Richard Montana had broken up with her; after he drank the power stripping powers position and he didn't want anything magical to be around him. Three that Cole comes back from limbo with Phoebe's son and Phoebe has to vanquish her own son face to face. I think she's expecting more shocking news to come her way.

**PHOEBE'S POV**

I had come up to my bedroom fully prepared to making it ready for when my son came back to me. But when I walked in and shut the door behind me I just feel on my bed as the truth hit me fully. It was like a brick truck had rammed itself deeply into my chest. I couldn't breath. I finally found my breath as deep racking sobs pounded against my chest.

I moved so I was crawled up with my knees against my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around my chest. I cried over the fact that I would have to vanquish Cole once more; and that I had to get over the guilt of not being able to save him. But my heart broke even more when I realize that I will have to be face to face to vanquish my son. My beautiful loving good son. But he truly isn't good; he's half witch and half demon. He has _charmed_ blood in him; but he also had the blood of the source in him also. Cole was the source of all evil when I finally married him and we conceived Ben. I know deep down that the sources blood would win out in my son. That Ben would be the source of all evil that would be impossible to vanquish when he grew up. So he had to be vanquished now that he was most valuable and weak, as a toddler.

**PAIGE'S POV**

Damn you Cole. How fucking dare you return to Phoebe. Why don't you fucking stay vanquished all ready you sorry ass demon you. And you have the nerve to bring Phoebe's son with you. You very well know that Phoebe will have to vanquish her very own son for the shake of saving the world. What you enjoy torturing her? When I get my fucking hands on you, Cole, you are going to wish that you hadn't been born.

Now if Wyatt would just shaped change me back to myself; than perhaps I can prevent Cole from shimmering here. Perhaps I can vanquish him and Phoebe's son; so Phoebe wouldn't have to do the most heartbreaking thing that she had ever done in her life.

**LEO'S POV**

I don't like what I'm sensing in Paige. I need to finish up here with the Elders so I can get back home, sorry my home is up here now; so I can get back to the manor and warn Piper to keep a sharper eye on Paige.

**END CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_**Author's note: Well here is the Thoughts part two. There will be another Thoughts chapter coming up later in this story.**_


	20. Explaining Somewhat

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**GATHERING INFORMATION**

Prue stormed towards the Elder's council ready to go to war with them. She just had to get back to earth, back to her three younger sisters. They needed her. Needed her now more than they _ever_ had before. She would just tell them that she would be going down to be with her sisters _no matter_ what they freaking decided. They could send her down to hell; and she would _still_ find a way to get back to her sisters.

"Get out of the way Leo." Prue said as she tried to use her powers on Leo; but no luck. Dam she hated the fact that she was dead. She was quite powerless up here. "I am going home to my sisters, where I belong." Prue placed her hands on Leo's shoulders and tried to shove him away from the huge oak doors. But Leo wouldn't budge.

"You know your place is up here, Prue, with your mother and Grams. The girls are fine." Leo frowned darkly. "Well most of the time they are fine. As you very well with all the watching you do."

"Oh than Mr. Elder who should be a white lighter and still be with _his_ family, tell me why Paige is going through a mental breakdown than? Also _how_ is it that Cole is going to come back with Benjamin and Phoebe has to vanquish her own son?" Prue stormed.

"Life happens, Prue. The Elders don't control basic life choices. We can just try to protect the good witches, and try to keep magic from getting out among the mortals." Leo tried to explain. "Sides I have to get into see the Elders to find out how Cole can come back after the girls finally vanquished him the last time. I need to know how Cole Turner found a way out of limbo." He shook his head. "Getting out of limbo is quite impossible."

"I'm going to my sisters, Leo. They can send me to hell and I'll find my way back to my sisters. They need me." Prue said trying to dodge Leo; but damn it Leo was being a stupid stubborn mule. Prue was going have to get extremely physical with him if he didn't get out of her way and soon.

"They don't need you any more." Leo softly said. "Piper and Phoebe have Paige now. Paige is the strongest link for the _Power of Three_. She always had been. You were only meant to help Piper and Phoebe get stronger in their own powers and their destiny. You have fulfilled your destiny, Prue." Leo said sternly. He had wanted to break it to Prue gently but he very well knew how stubborn Prue Halliwell was and blurting out the truth was the only way to get it through Prue's head.

Prue lost all control than and she swung and ducked Leo in the jaw. She didn't even brother to wait for Leo to move forward once more; she just moved towards Leo and rained punch after punch. First his stomach, than his chest, than several quick jabs in the face. She was working off all the pent up rage she had felt since she learned that she was dead and that there was no way she could be saved and be with her sisters. She worked off the rage of watching her little sisters mourn for her and finally find Paige; she worked off her rage of herself not being able to meet her baby ½ sister; whom she had always wanted to meet since her mother was pregnant when she was seven. She worked off the rage of watching as Piper wouldn't accept Paige, and practically try to kill Paige when she was a fury. She worked off her rage at learning that Paige was going through a mental breakdown and she; herself; can't be there to comfort and help her baby ½ sister through her dark time. She worked off the rage of learning that Cole was coming back with Phoebe's son and Phoebe has to vanquish her very own son face to face.

Leo just took the beating. He winced when every punch meet it's mark. He knew that Prue didn't mean to hurt him; she was just finally working off all her pent up rage. He waited for Prue to finally stop; and when she finally slowed down after twenty minutes of some serious ass kicking; Leo managed to wrap his arms around his former sister – in – law's waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

Prue breathed deeply as she fought to catch her breath. She was seriously winded. If she wasn't all ready dead; than she knew that surely she would have dropped dead. She closed her eyes as she let herself get back to normal. She finally pulled away from Leo. "Thanks Leo." She looked at how badly bruised up Leo Wyatt was. "I'm so sorry."

"This. Forget about it." Leo said with a slight shake of his head. He looked over Prue's shoulder and saw a very concerned Andy standing there. "Look, why don't you go and join Andy." He nodded towards the Elder's door. "I need to get into the council and find out about when to expect Cole and Ben."

Prue sighed deeply and nodded. She lifted herself slightly and kissed Leo on the check before turning and joining an upset Andy on the other side of the room.

Leo turned and walked to the door and jerked it open and he stormed into the council allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

**EXPLAINING SOMEWHAT**

"So what exactly did I do when Cole and Ben was vanquished?" Sam turned his eyes on Chris. "The truth young man."

Chris sighed. "I you didn't do anything; Mr. Crowen. You were just in the attic trying to get through to A …." Chris coughed trying to cover his almost mistake. "Paige . Cole shimmered in as Belthazor with Benjamin in his arms." He sighed.

"What else aren't you telling us Christopher?" Piper said in a hard voice. She knew that the young white lighter from the future was hiding even more details from them.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you any more." Chris said with a deep scowl on his face. "I wasn't there. I just heard the stories." He shook his head. "All I can truly say is that you sisters vanquish Cole and Benjamin and Phoebe was heart broken over it. It took years for Phoebe to forgive herself for vanquishing her very own son." He swallowed as he fought the tears that wanted to overcome. He had to be strong here; he couldn't break down otherwise he would reveal that he was Piper's son. He couldn't allow that truth to come out; not until Piper and Leo slept together and he could be conceived. God was it just the day before that he and Aunt Phoebe were in her office at _Bay Mirror_ talking about how to get Piper and Leo to get together. Shit a lot has happened since than.

"Who are you truly Chris? How close are you to my family in the future?" Piper asked. "I want the truth this time. No more stubbornness."

"You have known me, my entire life." Chris finally softly said. "I'm a very close friend of the Halliwell family. You have trusted me fully. You are the one who taught me how to mix positions correctly; Paige also of course. Phoebe had trained me in the fine art of spell writing." He grinned as he thought of some of his early childhood spells that he had written. Boy were his mom and aunts shocked at some of the things that had happened in the early years because of him.

"I knew it. I just knew that you were special to me." Piper tilted her head. "Why didn't you just tell us the truth when you first arrived, Chris? Why all the secretly?"

Before Chris could speak once more, Phoebe came walking into the room.

"You told her?" Phoebe asked eyes wide opened in surprise.

"I told Piper what a close _friend_ I am to the Halliwell family in my time." Chris quickly said.

"Oh." Pink lit Phoebe's checks as she realized what she had almost blurted out. She nodded. She walked over and sat down on the couch.

"How are you holding up, honey?" Piper moved over on the couch so she could wrap her arm tightly around Phoebe and she pulled her little sister against her for much needed comfort.

"Ok." Phoebe tried to be up beat.

"Paige orbed down here and told me that you were sobbing in your room." Piper said.

Phoebe pulled slightly away from Piper in surprise. She looked happy and relieved. "Paige is Paige again?" Than her face darken again. "That means Paige is going to leave the manor and us now."

Piper shook her head. "Wyatt hasn't shaped changed Paige back yet. Paige told me with her eyes that you were sobbing in your room. She demanded to know what had happened. I had to tell her."

Phoebe sighed. "So that's why I heard the pounding on Paige's wall on my way out. I was going to knock and see if everything was ok; but I didn't want Paige to think I was trying to invade her personal space again."

"Should I try to talk to Paige?" Sam spoke up. "I have always told Paige that she could always come to me; when she first started to work at _South Bay Social Services_."

Phoebe blinked as she looked over to where Sam was sitting. "I'm so sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to be so rude to you. I just didn't see you when I came in."

"It's quite all right Phoebe." Sam said with a kind nod. "I fully understand that you have a lot going on right now."

"Leave Paige alone. She'll come and be with us when she is ready." Piper shook her head. "Right now Paige feels like we are invading her personal space and running her life. She's threatening to move out of the manor and …. Leave the Halliwell family." Her voice broke as she thought back to the previous day when Paige had called her and screamed at her for Phoebe and her calling Sam and getting Sam to find a temp. job for Paige to do.

"I'm sorry. If I was better at hiding the truth from my face, than Paige wouldn't have been clued into your part in my calling her back to social services." Sam shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Sam." Phoebe said. "Paige would have figured it out on her own. Sides she would have continued to bully you until you told."

"Was this the final breaking point for Paige?" Piper turned to look at Chris once more.

"Yes." Chris simply said.

**COUNCIL OF ELDERS**

"What is the meaning of this Leo?" Gideon demanded as the door to the council slammed shut and a very ticked off Leo Wyatt was marching towards the center of the room. "Because you are an Elder now; it doesn't give you the right to enter the council in this fashion."

"This is an emergency Gideon." Leo spat out as he stopped in the middle of the room. "Cole Turner will be shimmering into the Halliwell manor any day now; brining his and Phoebe's two and ½ year old son, Benjamin. The sisters will have to vanquish Cole once more and Phoebe will have to vanquish her very own son."

"What!" Several Elders cried out in shock.

"How do you know this, Leo?" Gideon asked in a steady voice. He also was very shocked at the news; but he knew the _Charmed Ones_ could handle it. He felt bad for Phoebe Halliwell; but the greater good had to be protected. Benjamin Turner was too have been the next Source of all evil; so hence he had to be vanquished. It was that plain and simple.

"Phoebe had a premonition.Chris had confirmed it." Leo said with a deep frown. He breathed deeply in his chest. "How could you not have known about this ahead of time? This is a very major moment in the _Charmed Ones_ lives. You guys always had known in the past when something major was about to happen; so I could try to get down there and warn them and help them to understand the lesson they had to learn. Why not now?"

"I'm sorry Leo." Percy said as he frowned and shook his head. "This is more than even we can handle."

"That's all you have for me? That's what I have to go back with to my family. That even the Elders can't help them." Leo wanted to shout in anger. But he fought to keep his calm. "What about Paige's mental breakdown?"

"What breakdown?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Chris has confirmed along with the news about Cole, that Paige suffered a mental breakdown at this time over her break up with Richard." Leo said with a shake of his head. He didn't want to tell the Elders that Chris had also told them that Wyatt would be the new Source of all evil in the future. The sisters were trying to find the demon who was after Wyatt on their own.

**OUT IN THE COURT YARD**

"Why did you beat Leo almost death, Prue?" Andy asked as he leaned against the pillar and he looked Prue fully in the eyes. "I know how stupid that sentence is …. Leo is all ready dead. But it's the point that matters."

"I finally released all the pent up rage I had held inside since my death." Prue confessed. "Leo understood and he forgives me."

"Ok." Andy nodded his head. He sighed deeply. "Why were you storming to the Elders council?"

"I was going to demand them to send me back to my sisters." Prue said. She didn't feel as angry as she did before she beat the crap out of Leo. "I miss them. I need to be with them." She brought her right hand to touch Andy's check. "Even through it meant leaving you."

"I would have understood." Andy said softly with a slight smile. He knew that Prue wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't. It was time to see her sisters yet. He saw that she finally saw and understood this.

**END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**


	21. Gram's to the Rescue

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

**GRAM'S TO THE RESCUE **

Piper sighed deeply as she sank down in a chair at the kitchen table. The same table that she had shared countless meals with Prue and Phoebe when they were younger, and as young women. The table that she was never to share another meal with Prue. The table that she shared countless meals with Phoebe and Paige, the table she sat at after Prue's funeral when Phoebe went off on whole "save the innocent" whom turned out to be their half sister. She had many fond memories of this table and a lot bitter sweet. "I lost Prue, I'll be damned if I lose Paige also." Piper breathed softly but steely through her teeth. She lowered her head into her arms which had been resting in front of her. She moaned softly as she tried to ease the tension from her body, but with no luck.

How can tension – even the smallest of all tension leave her body? What with the lose of yet another member of her family because of magic. What with Leo leaving her and Wyatt to become a freaking Elder and having to leave up there full time. What with Paige going through a mental breakdown and wanting to leave the manor and the family. What with Cole coming back soon with Phoebe's son causing her having to vanquish her very her own son. Piper snorted into her arms and felt the spit hit the table and shoot back up into her closed eyes.

Soft but firm hands rested on her shoulders and began to massage causing her to moan in pain but gladness. She felt her body relax a tiny bit as she thanked God for the strong man behind her easing her of some of the pain that she was in. "Just relax, let the tension ease on out there." Chris's soft husky voice whispered in her ear. Piper did what only she could do, obey. She began to yoga breath fully realizing that was what her body craved most. She allowed Chris to help work the tension out of her shoulders, her back and her neck.

She finally sat up – still with Chris's hands on the back of her neck slowly massaging. "Where did you learn to give a massage like that?"

"From you." Chris said with a soft smile and soft eyes.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen at Piper's question and she just stood stand still and watched as mother and son bonded. Only thing was the mother didn't realize that it was her own son that she was bonding with. She sighed silently as she realized that if Piper and Leo didn't get the groove on and fast than Chris wouldn't be around to bond with his mother, in the past or in his own time. She had to find the solution to the problem and soon. If Paige was in her right mind; than she would have gone to her baby ½ sister and together they would have come up with something smashing and quiet romantic. Hell it could even bring Piper and Leo back together again.

Before Piper could say anything she saw Phoebe from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head causing Chris to drop his own. "Hey there you." She softly said mis reading Phoebe's look. She patted the chair next to her inviting Phoebe to sit down.

Phoebe sighed and walked over and took the offered seat. She opened her mouth, when all three of them heard a wild scream from the living room. They knew what it meant and Chris beat his mother and aunt out of the kitchen by a second. But Piper and Phoebe soon over took him and they rushed into the living room just as they saw Paige's orb in front of Sam who was trying to back off from the horrible looking demon that was storming towards him.

Phoebe screamed as Paige held up a paw and tried to call something to her – but nothing happened and the demon soon as upon Paige and he quickly swiped his hand across her check and she flew across the room slamming her head against the wall, her small chimpanzee body fell heavily onto the red love seat. Phoebe saw red and she rushed towards the demon and quickly let her legs fly and she was up in the air judo kicking the demon's face. The demon grabbed her legs and began to swing her around before she felt herself fly towards the grand father clock – which she felt herself crash into.

The demon went towards Sam once more – whom Chris had managed to orb to and orb away from his previous spot. Sam and Chris were standing behind Piper as she was lifting her hands up to blow or even freeze the demon. She flipped her wrist once, than twice, a third time it was until the fourth time and the demon just came upon her where she could breath his foul breath that the demon managed to blow up. Piper quickly closed her eyes as the blast began to form on the demon's chest, she saved her eye sight just in time. She opened her eyes and breathed in deep as she saw the ashes at her feet and on herself, she turned her head quickly and saw that Sam and Chris were quite safe.

Phoebe began to moan softly from where she had fallen. Piper rushed over and put her arms around her baby sister and gently helped her get up. They both turned to see how Paige was doing when they saw Paige still unconscious and a pool of blood steep from her head. They rushed over with cries and knelt down in front of the small chimpanzee that was their sister.

"LEO!" Piper screamed.

Lights lit up beside her and without looking up, "Heal Paige now." She said with tears running down her checks.

Leo quickly knelt down and held his hands out and soft lights lit up around Paige's head and slowly the wound healed. He put a gentle hand on her fury right shoulder as her eyes began to slowly open. "Easy Paige, easy. Take it slowly." He softly said in a soothing voice. He was relieved that she was obeying him and that she was feeling like herself whenever she was healed. That was a good sign. Perhaps he could get her to open up to her sisters and let them in to help her.

He sighed inwardly as he felt Paige tense up – he knew that she knew that he knew that he could have saved her right than and there. So she willing chose to shut herself off from him and her sisters once more. "Paige ...," He started to say when she jerked her shoulder back and glared at him before she orbed. He sighed and without a word or a look at his ex wife he orbed back up there.

"What the hell." Phoebe breathed. "I have to say I never thought I would see the day that Leo Wyatt wouldn't _even _ look at you before he orbed out."

"This visit wasn't for me, it was for Paige." Piper said as she stood to her feet with the help of Chris's helping right hand. She looked up the stairs towards where's Paige's bedroom door was. "Leo couldn't help Paige where it mattered, so he had to leave. He didn't want us to see how upset he is."

Chris let his mother's hand go and walked back into the living room where Sam was sitting shaking on the couch. He sat down next to the man and put his right arm across Sam's shoulders and he squeezed gently letting the older man know that he was near in case he was needed.

Before Phoebe could say something else lights swirled around them and Penny showed up. "Girls." She said holding out her arms for her granddaughters to come and hug her together. She held onto them in a tight hug as she breathed in their scents. Scents that she had missed when she took her last breath on earth. She felt the lose when her granddaughters pulled away.

Penny nodded slightly and turned and walked into the living room. She stood in front of the couch where Sam was sitting. "You did well on your first face to face with a demon, Sam."

"Thank you." Sam said unsure of well anything. He was still in deep shock over what he had just lived through. "How's Paige?" He asked eyes growing wide as he jumped shaky unto his feet and he turned to look at the love seat where he had last seen Paige. The love seat was empty. "Where's Paige?"

"Leo came down to heal her and she orbed back to her bedroom." Phoebe said as she walked into the living room with Piper at her side. "Sam Crown please meet our grandmother Penelope Halliwell. Grams this is Sam as you very well know." Phoebe said with a smile and a wave of her hand.

Sam slowly turned and held out his hand for Penny to take. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Halliwell."

"It's nice to finally meet you also, Sam, I have seen some good things when I spy on Paige." Penny said taking Sam's hand in his. "I'm dead by the way. I watch my girls from up there, along side my daughter, Patty, and my oldest granddaughter Prue."

Sam nodded. "Now I remember, Paige telling me that her natural grams died a few years before she found her two older sisters. She also told me about her oldest sister's death."

Penny nodded. "You best sit down young man, before you lose your legs." She watched as Sam sat gratefully back down on the couch. "Chris after Sam is well rested and feeling better, than please orb him back home."

"Sure." Chris said with a nod.

Penny turned to face her granddaughters fully. "I'm here until Wyatt decides its high time to shape change Paige back to herself."

Relief lit up Piper and Phoebe's faces. With Grams here than everything was fine. Grams could get through to Paige and make sure Paige didn't leave the manor or the family.

"I'm not here to keep Paige from leaving the manor or you girls. I'm just here to protect you three until Paige gets back to herself so her powers can be active once more." Penny sighed deeply. "I'm not allowed to interfere in your girls lives."

"What the hell do the freaking Elders know!" Piper almost shouted as hot angry tears fell hard down her face.

"This isn't the Elder's decision, Piper, it's your mother's." Penny calmly said as she walked over and put a hand on Piper 's shoulders and her other hand on Phoebe's. "You know that Paige is going through a mental breakdown, but it is best for the _power of three_ and you three _being _ sisters that you _three_ work it out and come to the other side _together._"

"But what if we can't?" Piper whispered fear striking her heart.

"Than I'll go to Richard and vanquish his sorry ass myself." Phoebe said in a heated voice. "You can't stop me, I should have done it when Paige arrived home in tears and told us that Richard dumped her because he didn't want anything magical around him." She laughed a hard laugh. "My God, Paige saved his life and he treats her like a piece of shit."

Phoebe jerked herself out of her grams arm and stormed towards the door intent on following through her heated words. She stopped suddenly when orb lights lit up in front of her and Paige appeared with hot and stormy eyes looking up into her own. "You can't stop me Paigey, I'm finally going to be the big sister that you needed." She put her hand on Paige's fury right shoulder. "I'm finally going to tend to this and make sure that Richard pays for what he did to you." She moved to Paige's side letting her hand go and moved towards the door, when she suddenly felt her legs go out underneath and the next thing she knew her back and head slammed on the hard wood floor of the front hall way of the manor.

"PAIGE!" Piper screamed.

"Paige!" Grams said in her no nonsense voice.

Phoebe felt two paws on her shoulders and she was sitting up looking straight into Paige's eyes. "Why won't you let me in?" She cried softly. "I just want in."

Paige's paw left her and suddenly Paige orbed away. Phoebe moved her knees up to her chin and she bowed her head onto her knees and covered her head with her hands and she just sobbed. Like when she was a small child wanting her mommy and knowing that her mommy could never come back to her.

Phoebe felt arms wrap themselves around her and she allowed her body to fall sideways into the comforting arms of her beloved grams. She quickly uncovered her head and wrapped her arms around her Grams waist and tried to pull herself as tightly into the hug that she could. She cried the tears and sobs that had been pent up since the previous day when Paige had called her and yelled at her for interfering in her life.

Piper felt her soul being torn into another million pieces at the sounds of Phoebe's heart breaking sobs. She wanted to crave into her own heart break and sob along side Phoebe, but she couldn't, because if she did than there would be no one left. She had to be strong – she had to be the one to protect her sisters. So she surpassed her emotions as she simply watched Grams comfort Phoebe.

**END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long delay for this chapter up date. I had some major computer problems and to top it off I had some serious writers block on this chapter. But I'm happy to say that I'm back full time. Expect the next chapters update in a few days. Plus there will be ten more chapters after this one.**_


	22. Not Today

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

**NOT TODAY**

Penny finally got Phoebe under control and back on her feet. With her arm around her second youngest granddaughter's waist she walked back into the living room where the rest of her family and Sam were waiting for them. She all ready knew the truth about Chris, she had known when she had come down for a visit when her granddaughters had to go back to when Allan was killed. How could she not realize Piper's own flesh and blood. But she sensed that Chris wanted to keep his identity a secret so for once in her life ... and her after life she kept her mouth shut. But she did have fun making digs against Chris and his way of protecting the family. She had to make him stronger after all ... he is a Halliwell after all.

Penny walked over and set Phoebe down on the chair that was sitting close to where Sam was still sitting on the couch. She stood up straight with her hands folded across her chest. "Now what is this I hear that you can't convince Wyatt that he needs to shape change Paige back into herself?" She addressed this towards Piper who was standing in a firm tense stance behind the couch.

"Leo and I agree that we aren't going to force Wyatt into using his powers. We don't want to send the wrong message towards him." Piper said lifting her head up high. "Paige understands this."

"It is unsafe to allow one of the _Charmed Ones_ to be not herself or without her powers." Penny snorted through her nose. "Bring Wyatt to me, I'll get him to shape change Paige."

"No." Piper almost shouted as she felt tension rework it way into her shoulders.

Penny raised her eye brow at the tone that Piper had used her. A tone that Piper would never dream of using when she was still alive. Things have changed since Prue's death. Interesting. "You are his mother, I'm just the great grand mother after all. What do I know."

"Grams." Phoebe said in a soft warning voice. Penny soften and nodded. "You are quite right not to force your son to using his powers. He should use them in his own time and way."

Piper nodded her thanks that her Grams was coming down her high horse.

Chris put his hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "Time to go, Sam. I'll bring your car to your place later tonight."

Sam nodded. He looked around the room. "You will make sure to call me if you need any help? Or if Wyatt decides to shape change Paige back into herself?"

"Of course we will. Go and rest. You need it." Phoebe said, and she watched as blue and white lights lit up around Chris and Sam as Chris orbed Sam out of the manor.

Penny walked over and sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch. She leaned back and folded her legs underneath her. "Now tell me why my first born great grandson decided to shape change one of his aunts into a chimpanzee? And how on earth did he get the idea in the first place? He's only fourteen months old after all." She shook her head.

"Leo was reading the paper and their was an article about an chimpanzee and Wyatt saw it and decided that Paige needed a shape changing episode." Phoebe explained and she couldn't keep the proud smile off of her face. "Isn't he the dickens."

Piper snorted through her nose. "Yeah a dickens all right." She sighed as she thought of the years of raising Wyatt Matthew Halliwell – it would be much adventure and cleaning up a lot of messes until he learns how to control his magic. She was actually surprised the cleaners hadn't showed up and tried to take Wyatt from her after this little episode.

"But that still doesn't explain why Wyatt _hasn't _ shaped changed Paige back when she returned home from _South Bay Services_." Penny said with a deep annoyed sigh.

"Haven't you been freaking watching!" Piper didn't wait for Grams to speak. She just rushed on, "Paige screamed that she was done with everything. She said that she's done being a witch, done being a _Charmed One_, done being a Halliwell. She said that she was going to be moving out of the manor and never coming back ever again. She's leaving the family." Hot tears run down her checks and she brushed them back and took a hold of her emotions once more – less she lost control. Even a little loss of control would break her.

**UP THERE**

"I need to be down there taking care of Piper, she needs me." Leo said looking down at his wife and his family at the Halliwell manor.

"You aren't needed right now. All you need to do is heal the girls when it comes to that." Andy said in a kind voice as he kept his eyes glued on the Halliwell manor and it's occupants.

"What so I'm just a typical whitelighter to them once more." Leo snarled. He sighed deeply. "I hate this. I hate being torn away from my family," He sighed deeply. "I don't even know how it happened either. Piper and I were just getting our marriage back on track." He shook his head. "If it hadn't been those Titans who found a way to kill those Elders than I wouldn't have had to become an Elder myself."

"What's more important to you, being an Elder or Paige's death?" Andy asked in a serious voice as he turned to look at Leo.

Leo looked into Andy's eyes. "Paige's life is more important of course." He sighed. "I realize that what Chris told us was the truth, the Titans killed Paige when they originally came back."

Before Andy could speak once more Leo was called and had to leave. He watched the blond blue eyed Elder walk away with a slight stoop to his shoulders. He sighed as he turned back and stared down at the Halliwell manor.

**MANOR LIVING ROOM**

"Why don't you show your emotions, Piper, it's not healthy to hold them back. I have been telling you this since your childhood." Penny looking at Piper and raised her eyes brows. "Why I remember the time when you were seven ..."

"We don't have time for memory lane, Grams, we have to figure out a way to keep Paige here at the manor and with us." Piper seethed through her nose. "We also have to figure out how to help Paige through her mental breakdown, and" she looked meaningfully down at Phoebe. "make Richard pay for what he did to Paige."

"Wyatt," Penny said and held out her arms for her great grandson to orb into. Once Wyatt was in her arms she brought her arms around the fourteen month old toddler. She looked down into his eyes. "What's this I hear about you shape changing your Auntie Paige into a chimpanzee." Penny's right eye brow raised.

Wyatt just looked up into her eyes as if saying 'what is it to you?'

"How about you shape change her back into your beloved Auntie. I'm pretty sure you miss her arms and her kisses by now young man." Penny said in a gentle but all knowing voice.

Wyatt simply shook his head.

**UP THERE **

Andy felt a hand on his shoulder, "How is it going down there?" Prue's voice hit his ear drums.

"Just sit and watch yourself." Andy said with a sigh as he lifted his head. He nodded his head over to the pool where they were able to watch their loved ones anytime they wanted to.

Prue sat down next to Andy and looked down at the scene in the manor. "Looks like the little tyke is a match for Grams. Not one of us could stand up to Grams at fourteen months. I know it took me till I was eight before I found my voice with Penelope Halliwell." Prue said with a smile on her lips.

She waved and the scene next appeared in Paige's bedroom. "Oh poor Paigey." Prue whispered as she felt a tear at the corner of her left eye. What she was looking at was Paige curled up in a fetal position on her bed with her head down on her chest. She saw that tears were rolling down her checks onto her fur. "I just want to be down there cuddling her close and reassure her that everything was going to be all right again."

**MANOR LIVING ROOM**

"Now Wyatt, I know you fully understand what I'm saying to you." Penny said. "Now is the time to shape change Paige back into herself young man. Enough games now it's time to be serious."

Wyatt simply shook his head and orbed out of Penny's arms and into Piper's loving arms. He felt his mother wrap her arms around him and bring him closer to him. He laid his head against her heart and closed his eyes.

Piper leaned her head down and rested her head against her son's and closed her eyes. She was in Paige's bedroom looking at the bed where her baby ½ sister was laying in a fetal position with her head down on her chest. She saw that tears were rolling down her checks and onto her fur. She couldn't hear the sobs because Paige was crying silently so not to alert her sisters.

_I have to get out here. I can't stay in the manor any longer. I can't allow Piper or Phoebe to see me like this. I can't put them in danger any more than I all ready have. I won't have them die because I'm too weak to protect them. _

Piper opened her eyes, "It's late. Wyatt needs to get his full hour sleep. We will go over all this again tomower." With that she turned and walked towards the stair case leaving a non plussed Phoebe and Penny staring after her.

**END CHAPTER NINETEEN**


	23. Thoughts Pt 3

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**THOUGHTS PART THREE**

**Penny's POV**

I couldn't believe how the situation down here has become so horrible. It's like when Paige first found Piper and Phoebe and she backed emotionally away from allowing her sisters to enter completely into her heart. Although she did remain open to the possibilities of the event to actually happen. I honestly thought she was starting to let Piper and Phoebe in deeper since the girls finally vanquished that sorry ass demon Cole. But ever since Paige decided to work temp jobs she began to get back to her old ways.

Than Richard Montana happened and Paige had pulled even further away from her sisters. I can't believe that Piper _allowed_ Paige to move out of the manor and into Montana's mansion. That spelled trouble right from the get go. Well at least Richard is out of Paige's life now and she is finally back home with her sisters where she belongs.

But how dare Montana hurt my baby girl so much that she is going through a mental breakdown. As soon as Wyatt decides to shape change Paige back into herself, than I'm going to be paying a little visit to Richard before I go back up there. Richard will wish he wasn't born or my name isn't Penelope Halliwell.

**Phoebe's POV**

Why won't Paige let me in? I just want in so I can be there for her. But she has shut me competently out. I wish she hadn't swallowed that blocking position of Chris's. God I wish that Chris never have found a way to make it. If I could still sense her than I could sense her pain and perhaps help her over come it.

In a way I hope that Wyatt never shape changes Paige back. That way she can't leave the manor or Piper and me. That way she will remain here forever. But than she would never open up and tell us how hurt she is over Richard breaking her heart after he dumped her. After she saved his life never less by having him finally take the power stripping position. My God if he didn't than he would have been ruled by magic and killed by it. And how does he repay her by cutting her from his life because he didn't want anything magical in his life.

What did Piper see when she was resting her head against Wyatt's? I know she saw Paige. When she opened her eyes she had some knowledge in them but than she shut down on me too. I hate it when my sisters don't trust me enough to come too with their deepest troubles and concerns in their lives.

**Piper's POV**

Oh Paige what am I going to do with you? How many times do I have to convince you that you aren't alone in this world. That you aren't the weak link and you won't kill Phoebe or I. That we are sisters and we love you and won't let you go without a fight?

I'm so sorry that I interfered in your life, I know now that I was wrong in calling Sam and getting him to find you work once more. But darling I was just so concerned for you after you moved back in after Richard dumped you. I honestly thought that you needed something from your old life to help you get over the heart break. I wanted you to be back to your bouncy self.

I knew that you would be ticked off yes, but I didn't realize how upset you truly would be. Screaming to move out of the manor and leave the sisterhood. Leaving Phoebe and me. To leave me and never return! I could never have dream t that not in a million years. My heart broke when I heard your voice and I knew that you were serious and no matter what I said or how much I pleaded you couldn't change your mind.

I had lost another sister. And it was all my fault again.

**Sam's POV**

Ok I so need to catch up on my reading. I wonder if _ Barnes and Nobles _have _Witch craft for Dummies_? Of course they have too, I mean the Dummy books on every subject matter down to fleas off a dogs back. So that's one book down, perhaps I can get some books from the children's section. _Harry Potter, Mary Poppins_ wait was Mary Poppins a witch? Of course she was she used magic after all. Ok besides the children sections there is the adult section and the ... magic shops. Yes I need to go to the magic shops because they have even more things that I will need.

**Chris's POV**

Ok so I have only a week before I disappear. Great. If I don't convince Wyatt to shape change Aunt Paige back tomower than Aunt Phoebe won't be able to help me get Piper and Leo to knock their boots together. Hell Piper won't even want to think of getting it on when she is so concerned over Aunt Paige.

Shit I'm going to have this trouble no matter what. What with Aunt Paige's mental break down and her threating to leave the manor and to top that off Cole is returning soon with Aunt Phoebe's son and Aunt Phoebe has to vanquish her very own son face to face. Talk about a mood killer.

Yeah Christopher Perry Halliwell you totally screwed up here when you arrived back in 2004 and forced Leo out of the manor and out of mom's life and bed. Great going young man. You should have arrived _after_ you were conceived before you broke the folks up. Nice.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY**

_**Author's Note: This is the last of the Thoughts chapters of this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them.**_


	24. Missing Aunt Paige

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**MISSING AUNT PAIGE**

Chris orbed into the nursery relieved that his parents had agreed to move Wyatt out of the closet of their bedroom after both Phoebe and Paige had moved out temporarily. Originally Piper had decided to turn Paige's room into the nursery – just to prove to her sisters that she wasn't truly brothered by them deciding to move out. When she truly did. When Paige moved back in the wall across her and Phoebe's bedroom turned into another bedroom which turned into Wyatt's nursery.

Chris was relieved that no one else was in the nursery and he found Wyatt to be wide awake sitting up in his crib and playing quietly with his bear. He walked over and looked down at his older brother. "Hey there bro, you and I need to have a brother to brother talk."

Wyatt put the bear to the side and stood to his feet with the help of the crib bars. He raised his eye brows. "Ok so I'm the little brother here and you are the older." Chris sighed. "But that is here or near."

Wyatt laughed gently. "I see you understand our private childhood joke all ready." Chris laughed gently himself. He frowned suddenly. "I wish it had remained this easy and relaxed when we grew up but ..." He shook his head. "That's not the issue Chris, that's for another time."

Wyatt put his little hand on Chris's which was resting on the top railing.

"It's time to shape change Aunt Paige back into herself big bro." Chris said. "Not only for mom and Aunt Phoebe's shake but mine own. I need Aunt Paige back into herself so I can get mom and Leo to get it on so I can be conceived."

Wyatt shook his head and frowned.

"What you don't want to grow up with a baby brother? I'm not that bad." Chris said mock hurt. But he truly was hurt that his big brother felt like this.

Wyatt sensed the pain and he lifted his hand to touch Chris's face. _Aunt Paige will leave than and never come home. She doesn't want to be part of the family any more. I can't lose Aunt Paige Chris. I'm sorry man. I'll help you get mom and dad back together and you will still be conceived. I'm the twiced blessed after all. But until Aunt Paige is through with her mental breakdown and realizes that she needs us than she stays a chimpanzee._

Chris sighed deeply. "It doesn't work that way little man. You have only known Aunt Paige for fourteen months, you don't know how stubborn she can be when she is ticked off or in pain. You can't force her to remain here by keeping her a chimpanzee. She feels trapped and Aunt Paige doesn't do good trapped."

_I don't want Aunt Paige to feel trapped. But I also don't want her to leave me. I love her and she loves me. In time she will forgive me and realize that I am only looking out for her. She will get the time she needs to deal with her heart break over what that bastard Richard Montana did to her and she will reach the other side. Sides Grams is here for a long visit._

"We don't need Grams, we need Aunt Paige." Chris said in a steady voice. He looked into his older brothers eyes. "Don't you understand Wyatt, that I am trying to save you and protect you. It will take the _power of three_ to do this. We won't have that if Aunt Paige remains a chimpanzee. The longer she is a chimpanzee than the longer it will be before she reaches the other side. Sides Cole will be here in a matter of weeks and Aunt Paige can not be a chimpanzee when he comes."

_I'm sorry Chris, but no. If Aunt Paige is herself again than she will orb away too never return. I'm the older brother here and I know what I'm doing. _ Wyatt sat down and picked up his teddy bear and looked down at it breaking contact with Chris.

"You aren't going to get the final say in this Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, not by a long shot. You miss Aunt Paige just as much as I do. You miss her arms around you and her voice singing and talking to you. You miss her hugs, her kisses. Her telling you that she loves you and will die protecting you." Chris said looking down at his stubborn fourteen year old brother.

Chris sighed as Wyatt didn't respond he shook his head and orbed out of the nursery.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

_**Author's Note: Thought it was time for some brother time. **_


	25. Can't Hide Halliwell DNA

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**CAN'T HIDE THE HALLIWELL DNA**

The nursery door opened and Wyatt looked up and found his mother coming though the doors. He saw that she hadn't slept a wink the previous night. Dark circles lit up the bags that were forming underneath her eyes. He sighed as he realized his mistake for allowing her to see into Paige's bedroom, he shouldn't have done that. But he had to allow it to happen so his mommy could see what Paige was going through so she could find a way to help her. But it looked liked his planned had failed. Because he honestly thought his mommy would have gone and forced her way into his aunts room after she had put him to sleep. But it looked like his planned back fired.

"Hello little man." Piper said in a scratchy voice as she reached down and picked up her son. She walked over to the changing table and gently placed him on it and began to change him for the new day.

"Piper dear." Penny said coming into the room.

"Not now Grams. This is Wyatt and mine private time." Piper said not taking her eyes off of her son's. "Please leave."

Penny nodded. "Of course dear." She turned and walked out of the nursery to find Phoebe or Chris.

She walked downstairs and found Chris hard at work with his head deep in the _BOS_ at the dining room table. "Hello great grandson."

Chris orbed suddenly and than orbed right back in his place, he quickly turned around in the chair and stared wide eyed scared in Penny's eyes. He shook his head as if in denial.

"You can't hide the Halliwell DNA Christopher Perry _Halliwell_." Penny said with a smile as she walked closer and reached the chair. She put her hand on Chris's arm and pulled him up and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "My second born great grand son." Tears were at the tip of her eyes ready to fall.

Chris's arms automatically wrapped themselves around his Grams and he rest his head against the nap of her neck and he allowed himself to receive the comfort and loving hug. Until he realized what Penny had just said. He quickly pulled away but gently made sure that Penny wasn't physically hurt, which was ironic because Penelope Halliwell was quite dead. "Who else have you told?" His eyes widen. "Have you told Piper, Leo!"

"That's mom and dad to you young man." Penny said quickly.

"Leo is no father to me." Chris said his eyes darking.

"I don't know what happened between you and Leo, I have a feeling I won't know until the time it right. Well at least until Leo learns the truth first. But what about your mother?"

Chris waved his right hand. "It doesn't matter." He seethed. "The question is have you told them?" He shook his head. "If you have than they would be down my thoart demanding to know why I haven't told them when I first arrived back in July. Also why I forced Leo out of the family and out of Piper's bed."

Penny chocked her head. "Why did you go to those extremes Christopher?"

"Chris." Chris barked. "And that's my own damn business, I wish everyone would get off my back about that all ready. First Aunt Phoebe and now you."

"We have a right to know." Penny said.

"No you freaking don't." Chris almost shouted. He breathed in deep.

"Watch your tone young man." Penny quickly said.

"I'm sorry Grams." Chris said meekly with his head bowed.

"Ok so the needed information of why will also come at a later date." Penny said with a firm nod. "I just don't understand how a Halliwell could get it into their heads to time travel back and split their parents up _before_ their conception."

"That was a major miscalculation on my part." Chris said blushing. "It happens."

Penny raised her right eye brow.

"See what I have to work with Grams." Phoebe said walking through the kitchen door with a mug of coffee in her right hand and a worn out smile on her face. The smile quickly faded and was replaced by a slight frown.

Penny walked over and put her arm around her granddaughter. "How are you this morning dear?"

"The same as yesterday." Phoebe said softly looking down into her steamy hot coffee. "I was going to pour a cup of coffee for Paige and bring it up to her when I suddenly remembered that she's not allowing anyone into her room." A tear drop dropped into her coffee making a tiny ripple.

Piper walked into the dining room with Wyatt on her hip. She stopped stand still at the sight of her younger sister crying in her coffee. She felt tears well up and she had to fight for control once more as she surpassed her emotions once more. She felt Wyatt tighten his hold on her arm.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

_**Author's Note: OK folks next chapter I promise Wyatt is finally going to come around to deciding to shape change Paige back into her self. Thank you for putting up with me this long and I hope you will continue to do so for the rest of the story. **_


	26. Realiontizans

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**REALIONTIZANS**

**Wyatt's POV **

After mommy had her hug and she put me in my high chair to feed me my morning meal, I went back to thinking of what little brother Christopher had said earlier this morning. I still can't believe that he can't understand that Aunt Paige will leave forever if I shape change her back into herself. I fully well knew that Aunt Paige is teethed off with me for what I have done to her and not returning her back right away. I fully attended to the moment she orbed back home. But than came the phone call.

I could hear how truly angry and upset she was with mommy and Aunt Phoebe for them interfering in her life by calling Sam for a temp job. That's why I decided that she needed the shape changing – to calm her down and hopefully get her sense of humor going once more. After I did it I was going to orb into mommy's arms and reassure her that everything was going to be all right again, but than I heard her say that Aunt Paige said that she was going to leave the manor and the family forever. That made my decision. I couldn't shape change Aunt Paige back, not until she decides to stay with the family and in the manor. It was as simple as that.

When Aunt Paige orbed into the manor as a chimpanzee my heart simply melted. She looked very cute as a chimpanzee and I couldn't wait to be in her arms and feel her fur on my face. She didn't look too happy to see me when she caught me after I orbed. She didn't say anything, how could she, she couldn't talk in her normal voice. And she didn't want her chimpanzee screech to scare me but I could tell by her eyes and how tight her body was. After she handed me back to mommy she orbed up to her bedroom.

I orbed in and onto her bed trying to tell her that I loved her and I did what I did to help her, but Aunt Paige didn't believe me. I tried to comfort her all night long but she didn't allow me too. So when mommy came the following morning to fetch me I was ready to go. If I knew I had a chance to break through to Aunt Paige than I would never have allowed mommy to take me.

Than I heard that Aunt Paige is going through a mental breakdown because of how Richard treated her. My heart dropped inside. I knew than that I hadn't helped matters by my little shape changing. But it was too late, I knew that Aunt Paige was planning on orbing from the manor the moment I shape changed her back. I couldn't lose my beloved Aunt Paige. I made my mind and heart up to keep Aunt Paige a chimpanzee until she was over her mental breakdown.

But Chris's words were coming back to me. _It doesn't work that way little man. You have only known Aunt Paige for fourteen months, you don't know how stubborn she can be when she is ticked off or in pain. You can't force her to remain here by keeping her a chimpanzee. She feels trapped and Aunt Paige doesn't do good trapped. _

Aunt Paige understands _why_ I did to her what I did to her. Deep down I know that she understands me and approves of my methods. I look up from my play pen and see Chris staring at me in a knowing fashion. I winkle my nose and turn back to playing with my teddy bear and blocks, as the adults were talking more about Aunt Paige and how to get me to change my mind to shape changing her back.

_Don't you understand Wyatt, that I am trying to save you and protect you. It will take the power of three to do this. We won't have that if Aunt Paige remains a chimpanzee. The longer she is a chimpanzee than the longer it will be before she reaches the other side. Sides Cole will be here in a matter of weeks and Aunt Paige can not be a chimpanzee when he comes._

Doesn't Chris understand that if worse comes to worse and Aunt Paige is still a chimpanzee when Uncle Cole and Benjamin arrive that I'm the twiced Blessed child and I can easily vanquish _both_ of these evils on my own. Than Aunt Phoebe wouldn't have to live with the fact that she vanquished her very own son.

_You aren't going to get the final say in this Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, not by a long shot. You miss Aunt Paige just as much as I do. You miss her arms around you and her voice singing and talking to you. You miss her hugs, her kisses. Her telling you that she loves you and will die protecting you._

I close my eyes as I dream of Aunt Paige holding me rocking me to sleep with her soft beautiful voice singing my favorite bedtime song. I can still hear her laugh as she plays with me and her hands tickling me making me laugh along with her. I smell her scent as she leans in close to kiss and hug me. I open my eyes fully expecting to see Aunt Paige reaching down to pick me up.

Tears blur my vision as I realize that she can't do that anymore because she's a chimpanzee. I miss my Aunt Paige. I wish I could fix this and still be able to keep her with me.

Mommy picks me up and holds me close and leans down and gently kisses my check. "Trust in Paige's love for you, darling." I knew what I had to do.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

_**Author's Note: This Chapter had been a long time in coming. Finally Wyatt's POV of why he shape changed Paige and why he hasn't shaped changed her back. **_


	27. Weaken

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**WEAKEN**

"I want to know what do we do if Wyatt doesn't change Paige back?" Phoebe asked as she leaned forward from her spot on the couch as she stared into Piper's eyes which were across from her. "You do realize that we are in deep shi --- poop right?"

Piper had given her a warning glare so Phoebe went with another word instead. She sighed deeply and nodded her head. "But Phoebe, I won't force Wyatt to use his powers any more than he has too. I don't want him raised thinking that magic is something he _has _to do? Or worse thinking that the only way to live his life is to _use_ magic."

Phoebe sighed deeply herself. "I understand that Piper and I quite agree with that. But only _Wyatt_ can shape change Paige back."

"That's the predicament isn't it?" Piper sighed through her nose.

Before anyone else could say anything three demons shimmered in and quickly threw fireballs at Piper and Phoebe. They quickly managed to get to their feet and rush to safety before the fireballs hit.

Phoebe quickly rushed one to the demons and kicked high and managed to clip it's jaw before she landed with her hands in a fighting stance.

"Paige!" Piper cried out as she flicked her hands and one of the demons blew up. Suddenly the other demon turned and threw a fire ball at her and she barely managed to duck out of the way before it hit her. She straightened once more as she saw blue and white lights light up behind the demon and she saw chimpanzee Paige appear. She gulped as she realized that she had cried out her baby ½ sister's name when the demons had shimmered in. Paige didn't have control of her powers so she was quite powerless and quite weak in a demon attack. "Orb back up to your room, Paige, it's not safe."

Paige shook her head and stared at the demon's back and than suddenly she rushed and raised her paws and started to beat the back of the demons legs. The demon turned around with anger and looked surprised when he didn't see anyone at his face. He looked down as he felt stings on his legs and saw a chimpanzee hitting, kicking him. He stared in surprised and than he laughed up roaring.

"Now you have to have a monkey fight your battles for you!"

At the word _monkey_ Paige lost all control and she opened her mouth and screeched at the top of her longs as she renewed her efforts. She tried to call things to hit the demon but nothing happened. She cursed that she didn't have her voice or her typical powers.

The demon soon tired of the chimpanzee's efforts on beating him up and he lifted his right beefy hand and back handed the chimpanzee off of him. He gleefully watched as the chimpanzee flew into the wall just beneath the banister and made a sickling noise. He watched as the chimpanzee fell lifeless onto the floor.

"NO! OMG PAIGE!" Piper's voice screamed as she stared in horror at the sight of her baby ½ sister chimpanzee form lying on the floor with blood oozing from her head. The demon turned around with a fire ball in his hand and smirked as he rushed towards her. Piper's anger hit her and she tossed up her hands and flicked and the demon was pushed back and went over the couch. "Damn it, why didn't he freaking blow up."

Phoebe was too busy fighting her own demon so she didn't know how dire the situation was. But the demon was fast trying her out. She couldn't keep up with the punches and jabs that her demon was throwing her way. She tried to move over to where Piper was standing so Piper could blow the demon up but she caught sight of the demon that Piper had been fighting and saw that the demon didn't blow up.

Phoebe kicked her demon one time in the groin and once he was bent over she rushed over to Piper, "What happened? Why didn't the demon blow up?"

Tears were running down Piper's checks. "I don't know, but we have to get rid of these two, Paige needs us. Quick."

"What do you mean? Paige is safe up in her ro ..." Her voice flattened as Phoebe saw the chimpanzee lying lifeless on the floor. Red hot anger entered her soul and she turned her eyes back to the two demons which were standing with fire balls in their hands. "Who did that!" She asked softly.

The demon that Piper was fighting slowly grinned. "I did." He nodded. "She got off easily, but your death will be mighty painful." With that he thew the fire ball ...

**END CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**


	28. Shape Changed Back

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**SHAPE CHANGING BACK**

Piper lifted her hands up and flicked hard and both demons blew up. She lowered her hands and breathed in deeply and than she looked over at where Paige laid and knew that there wasn't much time. With tears rolling down her checks she rushed over and knelt in front of the bleeding chimpanzee which was her baby ½ sister. "Paigey! Oh God, Paige."

Phoebe had rushed over a second after Piper and she quickly put her hands on the chimpanzee's furry hip. Tears run down her checks as she saw how slow Paige's chest moved up and down. "She's not looking well, look at all that blood. And it keeps on coming."

Piper cried out in fear. "LEO!"

Blue and white lights lit up and Leo appeared he quickly knelt down and held his hands over Paige's head and slowly the pool of blood stopped. But Paige's eyes remained closed and her breathing became raspy. "I can only heal her wound. It's up to her now." He said bringing his hands to rest on his knees.

Piper looked quickly at her ex husband. "Says who!" She demanded.

"The Elders." Leo soft said.

"You are a freaking Elder now, so you can overrule your _friends_." Piper almost shouted in her anger.

Leo shook his head. "I still don't have full control over whom I am allowed to heal and how much I may heal."

"WHAT!" Both Piper and Phoebe cried out incredibly.

"I'm the newest Elder." Leo said with a shrug.

"Paige is a freaking _Charmed One_! Don't they freaking realize that if she dies than evil _wins_." Tears fell freely down Phoebe's face hitting her right hand which was resting on Paige's side.

Chris turned around and glared at Wyatt. "I told you that they would be weaken. Now do you believe me. Change Au ... Paige back!" He watched as his older brother lowered his head. He just couldn't understand _how_ Wyatt couldn't understand how serious matters stood with Paige being a chimpanzee.

"Chris!" Leo turned around with an angry glare. "Don't talk to my son like that."

Chris swung around and opened his mouth to blast Leo, but than his eyes caught sight of Paige and he knew that it wasn't time to drop even more hints on whom he truly was to his parents. No that had to wait until he was conceived. He didn't want Leo backing out of the deal because he was pissed. Chris swallowed the bile in his throat and lowered his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried is all. I need Paige to be herself once more so she can help with the search of the demon whom turned Wyatt."

Leo sighed and turned back towards his fallen sister in law who currently was a chimpanzee. He leaned over and carefully put his arms around Paige's small furry body and easily lifted her up and orbed to her bedroom knowing that the others would be coming up behind him.

Piper whom had orbed up with Chris moved over to the bed and pulled the covers back, she backed away slightly so Leo could put Paige on the bed. She watched as he gently lent down and whispered a few words in her ear before he straighten up and backed away himself. She gently pulled the covers up and covered her body. She walked around the bed and climbed in next to her baby ½ sister. "I am going to remain here until she wakes up. Matter of fact I'm going to remain here until Wyatt shape changes her back."

Phoebe walked around the bed and climbed in next to Piper, she moved so she was resting at Paige's feet. "I'm not going any where either." She put her hand to rest on Paige's legs.

Chris brought his hands up to his hair and pushed his slightly longish hair away from his facial plain. He sighed deeply as he felt his breath touch his teeth. "I'll get the crystals. I can at least protect Paige's bedroom in the meantime."

Penny shook her head. "No I think Wyatt has finally made up his mind." She said walking into the bedroom with Wyatt in her arms. She looked down at her great grandson. "Haven't you Wyatt?"

Wyatt nodded and closed his eyes. Everyone kept their eyes on the chimpanzee Paige and in a show of lights the chimpanzee slowly began to form into a human woman, into Paige. Once the lights left there was one huge sigh of relief. It was over ... it was finally over. Paige was Paige once more.

Phoebe smiled with a tear in her right eye as her hand was resting on Paige's right foot. She blinked suddenly as she realized that the crisis has yet to be over with. Paige still had not woken up, matter of fact her baby ½ sister was more paler than what her normal Snow White skin called for.

"It's up to Paige now." Leo said as he felt Phoebe and Piper's eyes on him. "The Elders said because of Paige's mental breakdown, she must find the will to live."

Piper raised her hand to push Paige's red hair away from her eyes, "Paigey I love you, I know I don't say it enough. I always figured that you knew how I felt about you deep down. That your unconditional love for me would carry over mine for you. But I know now that I vocally had to tell you daily ... no secondly that I love you."

Tears ran down Phoebe's eyes as she listened to Piper.

"I know you are scared right now, I don't blame you. I know what it feels like trying to fight a demon when you are not completely yourself or have full use of your powers. But Paigey baby girl, you aren't alone. You have Phoebe and I and we are here to fight along side you and to protect you when you need it." Piper softly said as she leaned down and rested her head on top of Paige's forehead.

Phoebe kept a sharp eye on Paige's face to see if what Piper was saying was getting through to Paige. So far not even a flicker of an eye lid. She continued to pray.

"I know that you are going through a tough time right now because of losing Richard. But baby girl there are a lot of better men out there just waiting to meet you. Your soul mate is out there. He is just waiting for you to get out there so you could finally meet him. But you won't be able to do that if you remain asleep in your bed." Piper softly said knowing that Paige's ear was just an inch away. "I know that you are feeling horrible and you are a very private person. I know that you are very independent and feel that you have to go through this pain alone. But you have sisters and a family now who love you very much and just want to be there for you and help you through this pain."

Paige's eyes began to flicker and Phoebe felt a soft ray of hope that Paige was coming around. While Piper had been talking she had moved her hand off of Paige's feet and moved up to rest just underneath her knee. She squeezed it lightly to let Paige know that she was also there beside her.

Piper turned her head and gently kissed Paige's forehead before she whispered. "I love you Paige, and I always will no matter what. You are my baby sister and I won't lose you." She pulled away and rested her head next to Paige's on the pillow. She closed her eyes.

Phoebe watched her older and her younger sister sleep next to each other for several hours before she herself moved so her head was resting in between Paige and Piper's stomachs as she also closed her eyes and feel asleep.

Chris leaned against the door frame after he had walked down the hallway and simply watched his mother and aunts sleep. He just hoped that when his mother and Aunt Phoebe awoke, Paige would have decided to wake up also.

**END CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**


	29. Orb Block

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**ORB BLOCK**

Sunlight steamed through the windows onto the bed where the three Halliwell sisters were asleep. Phoebe was still next to both Piper and Paige's stomach. Piper's head was right next to Paige's on the pillow.

Leo had his head down on his chest from where he sat cross legged in the middle of the couch next to the window. His head jerked as he became awake. He lifted his head and stretched his sore muscles as he looked at the three sleeping sisters. Phoebe had a peaceful hopeful look on her face, Piper had a worried frown on her face and Paige looked the same, expect her impassive look was off her face at least. Leo could tell that Paige had dark thoughts once more in her sleep after he had finally fallen asleep. He looked up and found Chris back at his place against the door jam. He raised his right eye brow.

"I'm their white lighter, I have to see if they needed me." Chris said after he did a 'what' look over at Leo.

"What about Wyatt?" Leo asked with a slight frown.

"Gr ... Penny is with him. She hasn't left his side since he shaped changed Paige back into herself." Chris said.

"You are allowed to call her Grams now, I mean to her you are family." Leo said in a knowing voice.

Chris felt heat enter his checks. "I'm waiting for Penny to give me permission."

"Fine." Leo said standing to his feet so he could stretch his back and lower body. "Have you been there all night?"

"Most of it. I knew the sisters were safe with you in here with them, so I went and searched the _BOS_ until I grew tired." Chris said.

"You didn't sleep like that did you?" Leo asked concerned.

Chris shook his head. "No I actually feel asleep on the day bed in the attic. I have been up a few hours and decided to come and wait for the sisters to wake up."

Leo sighed in slight relief. "So have you found anything new?"

Chris shook his head.

A sudden noise from the bed alerted the two men and they both turned as in one accord towards the bed to see what would happen. They watched as Phoebe slowly blinked and she slowly sat up being careful not to bump into either Piper or Paige. She blinked at Leo who was standing at the end of the bed and than over at Chris who was still leaning against the door frame.

"Don't tell me you slept like that." Phoebe said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I did. It was quite comfortable. If you have back or shoulder problems, I totally recommend it." Chris wisecrack.

"Wise ass." Phoebe shook her head.

Chris lifted his right eyebrow up and down, but before he could speak once more another noise happened a the bed. He turned his eyes and watched as Piper slowly came awake. He watched as she turned her head and simply stared at Paige's face. "Has she even been awake yet?"

"No." Leo simply stated.

Piper's eyes lost the little hope that she had. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, "Where's Wyatt?"

"Your Grams is tending to the little guy this morning. He has all ready eaten his breakfast and he's ready to meet the day." Chris said.

Piper nodded and turned back to look down at Paige. She reached down and over and picked up Paige's right hand and intertwined their fingers. "Whenever you are ready to wake up, Paige, I'm here. Phoebe's here also."

"Heya Paigey." Phoebe said softly as she reached down and touched Paige's knee.

Penny walked in the room with Wyatt in her arms and Wyatt orbed out of her arms and onto the bed next to Paige and in front of his mom. He looked at his Aunt Paige and her eyes slowly began to flicker and open. He smiled as her gaze set upon him, but than he frowned as she didn't acknowledge him.

"Her eyes are still blurry son." Leo gently said sensing his son's disappointment.

Paige closed her eyes and than re opened them and she saw Phoebe at her side down near her knees and she looked up slightly to find Piper right next to her with her hand holding her own. She jerked her hand out of Piper's hand and orbed.

"Why am I not surprised." Phoebe sighed as the blue and white lights lit up where Paige used to be laying.

Piper kept a sharp eye on her baby ½ sister's orbs and quickly saw that Paige was having trouble. She gasped as she saw Paige's orbs separate themselves. Some went up to the ceiling, some went to the floor, some went to the far wall, some went to the wall above Piper's head. The orbs suddenly started to fling off the walls in crazy timing movements, Leo had to duck his head or risk getting hit full on when all the orbs were flying right at him. The orbs quickly started doing circus moves before coming back towards the bed.

Paige suddenly appeared wide eyed and sickly look on her face. She closed her eyes trying to get her head and her body back from her wild orb ride. She slowly took a few breaths and counted to ten before she opened her eyes once more. "What the hell!" She breathed.

"It's called orb block." Leo informed Paige.

Paige glared at Phoebe and than at Piper. "What the hell did you two do!" She demanded hotly.

Phoebe just simply stared at Paige with tears running down her checks. She had been so freaked out what she had just seen happen to her baby ½ sister that her nervous system was totally out of whacked.

"We didn't have a hand in this, Paigey. But for once I'm happy that the Elders interfered." Piper said in a her normal voice.

"Don't call me that ..." Paige growled deep in her thoart.

"But that's your nick name Missy Paige." Piper said using her very own special nickname.

"Don't call me that ..." Paige said in a deadly voice.

"I love you." Piper responded. She reached over and pulled Paige to her and she clung to her baby ½ sister. "I love you Paigey, and I always will."

Paige jerked out of Piper's arms and jumped out of bed, she almost fell over because her legs where shaky but she very quickly got a hold of herself and she pulled herself up. "Get this straight you two, I will remain in the manor until Cole decides to show his sorry ass up and Phoebe has to vanquish her son. I will remain here to help Phoebe past the pain that she has to go through after she vanquish her very own son face to face. But once Phoebe is strong again I'm so out of here.

I'm sorry that I won't be a _charmed one_ any longer, but if you are in dire needs and need the _power of three_ I'll be there for you two." She shook her head. "In the mean time, I will remain in the manor and continue to help find the demon that turned Wyatt. But I'm no longer your sister and please don't feel like I am." With that she turned and stormed from the bedroom.

**THE END**

**_The order of the trilogy:_**

**_Monkey Business_**

**_Vanquish of a Son_**

_**Paige's Dark Side**_


End file.
